


What if...

by WickedMuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMuse/pseuds/WickedMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Colt sisters and the Winchester brothers hunted together? What if they formed lives together? What if one night changed all that? What if?<br/>(crappy summary, I know, but this is a long and complicated story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out simple, and I figured it wasn't going to be very long.... I was wrong. this web sorta wove itself and got longer, and longer.... and I'm still not finished with it. I started this story somewhere around season 4, I think... so it's based around that time frame - ish.

“Fucking hell… how long of a shower do you need?!” Dean shouted through the bathroom door. He received a frustrated growl in return before the water shut off. “Bout damned time…”

“Shut the hell up Dean” Jade said as she wrapped the towel around her body. “Maybe next time you feel like hunting down zombies, we can do it in a place that isn’t swampland? Because let me tell you… trying to wash that decrepit and likely disease filled gunk off my body was no easy task.” She shouted before she opened the door assaulting Dean with a rush of hot steam.

“I offered to help” he said playfully as he took a few steps closer to her only to be met by an angry glare and her hand on his chest holding him back.

“Don’t give me that shit Dean. You should have known I wasn’t going to let you near me after what you pulled out there tonight” Jade said as she pulled her arm back and started running a comb through her wet hair. 

“What I pulled? Oh I’m sorry, I guess when that damned shapeshifter showed up I was supposed to just let him kill Sam so I could help you fend off two zombies. I don’t know why you’re so pissed at me…” Dean trailed off angrily as he stood his ground just outside of arms reach of her. 

“Oh you so don’t get to pull that heroic shit with me Dean” she said and turned to face him “You ran off, left Sam unconscious on the ground and me alone to fend off five… that’s right, five zombies, on the edge of the fucking swamp!” She screamed at him, slamming her hand hard enough into the wall next to the mirror to make Dean jump just slightly. “Now tell me why shouldn’t I be pissed at you?” 

“Fuck’s sake Jade, there was only one when I left! I had no idea the other four would come out of the woodwork… besides, you’ve always been able to handle things like that before.” His tone softened as he watched her shake out her hand, and saw the large red area that would form into a deep bruise. He was suddenly filled with a need to take her hand in his and comfort the injury to her knuckles… but he decided it wouldn’t be wise to do that while she was this upset at him. He learned long ago that the last thing you want to do, is piss off a redhead. Yet somehow, he always did anyway. 

“On solid ground yeah!” She shouted at him as she turned to face the sink again, her knuckles turning white with her grip on the edge of the counter. “When I’m suddenly tackled by some mindless creature into a muck and mud filled liquid, then no I can’t. I was lucky those damned things didn’t have the motor skills to get out.”

“I wouldn’t have ran after the shifter if I’d known-” 

“Whatever Dean… just fuck off and die right now okay?” She said cutting off his words and pushing past him into the main area of the motel room.

“Whoa… hostile” Dean said as he leaned in the doorway and watched her move across the room and rummage through her duffle. 

“Yeah you would be too…” she muttered under her breath as she sifted through her clothes, eventually dumping her duffle out on the bed and searching for her last set of clean undergarments. “Where the hell-“ Jade started to say and cut herself off as she heard Dean chuckle. She looked up at him and saw him dangling not only her underwear, but her bra from his finger. She so was not in the mood for his antics right now.

“Looking for these?” He said with a cocky grin on his face. For months they’d been at each others throats, and he thought maybe some lighthearted fun would…help. 

The low growl that leaked from the girl went unheard. Before he even knew what happened, she’d crossed the room and had one hand around his throat and the other holding a knife to his chest just under his heart. 

“You’re pushing your luck Dean. My patience is not infinite” she growled at him. “You forget just how easily I could end your life” she muttered as her hand twitched around his neck wanting so much to take out her frustration by just squeezing off his air supply.

“And you forget that you’re in a towel” he muttered and yanked the towel down from her body hoping to get her to relent her attack on him to cover herself. 

“Right like you’ve never seen me naked before” she said as she felt the towel fall from her body and the droplets of water from her still wet hair dribble down her back.

“True… but I’ll bet Sammy never has” Dean said and smiled as he moved his eyes to look toward the door of the motel room, where Sam stood with a rather perplexed look on his face. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Sam asked as he stood in front of the now closed door with the bags of take out in hand.

“Not at all Sam, come on in.” Jade said as she glared at Dean pressing the tip of the blade just a little harder against his chest “Dean was just apologizing for being a jackass and returning my missing clothes” she said removing her hand from his throat and grabbed her undergarments from his hand. She gave him one last glare and lowered the knife and walked back to her duffle. 

“Dean… I don’t even want to know what you did to piss her off” Sam said as he set the food on the table. “But she is really pissed off” He muttered under his breath suddenly wishing he had stopped at that bar he saw down the road. 

“Man… that so didn’t work the way I had planned it in my head” Dean mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Jade. 

“Dude, it’s not like I haven’t seen her naked before.” Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“What?” Dean said as he broke from his reverie of his failed plan and looked at Sam.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen her naked before Dean” Sam reiterated as he met his brother’s eyes.

“When the hell would you have seen her naked Sam?” Dean’s defensive side came to life at the idea of his brother seeing his girl naked. 

“Um… well… uh…” Sam seemed to stumble for words for a moment before Jade finally broke in and reminded Dean that she was still in the room.

“Well…the three of us have been sharing motel rooms for like the last four months, it’s kind of inevitable that you’ll walk in on people while naked.” Jade stated while pulling on her underwear. Sam looked sheepishly down at the bags as he pulled all the cartons of Chinese food out and set them on the table. 

“Actually, it’s only been three months since Onyx left…” Dean mumbled with a touch of sadness to his voice and watched the look of hidden and well fought off pain cross Jade’s face. It was a subject that was rarely brought up… for many reasons.

“Is that all?” Sam said with a bit of a bitter tone to his voice. The mention of her name usually set off his anger. He’d never let anyone in on the fact that he still hadn’t dealt with her leaving, but it was painfully obvious to anyone with half a brain, which is what prompted Jade to give Sam a look of death that he never even saw. 

Dean gave off a low whistle and a smirk. “Jeez Sammy… I feel some repressed rage in that statement! Maybe you should find someone to work that out with” he waggled his eyebrows at his brother then, and a moment later a pillow slammed into his face hard enough to knock him back through the open doorway, landing him on his ass in the bathroom. “Son of a-“ Dean shouted as he scrambled to get up off his ass and glared at a half dressed Jade who was doubled over laughing and clutching the side of the bed to keep stable.

“The look… on your… face was… classic!” Jade spoke in broken gasps through a fit of laughter before her legs finally gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor still laughing before a snort escaped her as she tried to breathe. Sam, who had been laughing silently the whole time, finally broke out into a fit of laughter when Jade snorted. Even Dean couldn’t help but let a chuckle out at that, which was quickly replaced by a scowl. 

“Dude, you gotta admit it… that was funny. You got knocked on your ass by a pillow” Sam said after composing himself enough to speak. 

Dean just scoffed at Sam and walked away towards the couch a few feet away from where he was standing and turned on the T.V. and propped his feet up on the table. Jade stood up, still relearning how to breathe correctly and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Dean, who ignored her. 

“Dean” she said trying to get his attention, but failing. “Dean?” She made his name a question this time as she stood up and walked to him. “Earth to Dean…” she said as she waved a hand in front of his face, not liking that he was ignoring her now. With a sigh of frustration she took the only idea she could come up with and straddled his legs just above the knee. “I thought we agreed to not play the silent game anymore… considering how the last time ended, I thought it was a good idea” she said, trying in her own way to apologize to him. She realized that she’d been overly harsh earlier and she figured her half dressed figure might appeal to the more… active… part of his brain. “Dean?” She asked again as she leaned forward and trailed her lips along his jaw line, smirking as she felt the muscles of his cheek twitch reflexively. Dean just continued to ignore her and finally pushed her back as he shifted on the couch to look around her at the T.V. receiving a stern look from her. “Fine! Be a jackass!” she said as she stood up and kicked his legs off the table “Good thing you like that couch because that’s where you’re sleeping tonight” She gave him a raised eyebrow and nod when he looked up at her with an expression of disdain. Jade just scoffed at him and walked away towards the bed, putting on a bra, then turned to Sam and the table full of food cursing Dean under her breath. 

“I got you some sweet and sour chicken” Sam said and motioned toward one of the containers on the table. He watched as Jade sat down in the chair across the table from him with a frustrated glare aimed at Dean and made no move towards the food. “Jade?” Sam said and snapped his fingers in front of her, catching her attention. 

“Huh? Oh sorry Sammy. Thanks for the food and whatnot… I just-“she scoffed again and glanced at Dean “is it just me or has he been difficult lately?” she said as she finally grabbed a set of chopsticks and the container of chicken.

“Well, I think it’s been rough on all of us with her gone… and I noticed that you and Dean have gotten…” Sam searched for the words to say.

“Annoying?” Jade asked with a mouthful of food and got a soft chuckle out of Sam.

“I was going to say distant. At least from each other. Then again you used to take time out to spend with your sister, and with her gone I think it’s put a strain on everyone. I know it has for me.” Sam said and looked at her with an expression that was lost on her. He figured out that she wasn’t understanding him when her eyebrow went up and she started to look around like she was wondering what she was missing. “Nevermind…” Sam muttered and went back to eating.

“Nebermine wat?” Jade asked Sam with a confused look and a mouthful of food. 

Sam scoffed and smiled as he shook his head. “I forgot that you and Dean have the same table manners…” 

“Escus-“ Jade started and then finished her bite of food. “Excuse me?” She asked with a sharp edge to her words.

“I just mean, that… I don’t know, the two of you share a lot of qualities.”

“Like what exactly?”

“Like your shared ability to completely disgust me while eating” Sam said and motioned towards the empty container leaking its sauce contents onto the table top. That plus the fact that she was holding chopsticks and a container of orange chicken in one hand, and using her free hand to actually eat the chicken and occasionally licking her fingers then wiping them on the wad of napkin sitting on the table. 

Jade just smiled at him and then reached into the container of chicken in her hand, pulled out a slimy looking onion and flicked it at Sam. “Take that cranky man!” Jade yelled playfully and then set her container on the table, which fell over immediately and went ignored, and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she came out she walked straight over to her bed, pulled on an old cotton tanktop that had once belonged to Dean… but she’d managed to shrink while at the last trip to the Laundromat… just another event he was holding against her. After a moment of rifling through the pockets of her duffle bag she pulled out her cell phone and something else that Sam couldn’t quite make out and swiftly walked towards the door. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Sam asked but got no answer from her as she closed the door quickly behind her. Sam looked over at Dean who seemed oblivious to anything that had just happened, other than the movie that was he was watching on the static-y television. “Dean?” Sam asked as he stood up and walked over to the couch to see what he was watching. “Earth to Dean” Sam said as he waved his hand in front of Dean’s face twice still receiving no reaction. 

“Dude. Seven. I can’t believe they can show this on normal TV” Dean said without even looking away from the screen. 

“Dean… do you care at all about her? I mean, seriously dude… come on. She’s unraveling, and you’re watching Seven?” Sam asked with scorn and watched as Dean avoided his question by laughing at something on the TV and then making some stupid comment that Sam completely ignored. “In case you didn’t notice, she was trying earlier to say she was sorry… and you just blew her off.” 

“Yeah whatever” Dean said and Sam just shook his head.

“I’m so tired of cleaning up your messes, no wonder she’s always pissed off…” Sam said as he walked outside. 

Jade sat just to the left of the motel door her back leaning on the stucco of the exterior wall, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her wet hair was pulled up and trapped between her head and the wall. She didn’t even look up when Sam opened to door and looked down at her as she stared out into the night, her cell phone held tight in her right hand. 

“You okay?” Sam asked as he leaned in the open doorway. He could tell something was bothering her, but he didn’t know what it was… and that bugged him more than he thought it would. 

Jade took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine” she said her voice just a little shaky and set her phone down on the pavement next to her and then brought a lit cigarette up to her lips and took a long draw. After a moment she let the snake of smoke roll from her lips and looked at her phone again. 

“You’re smoking?” Sam asked and walked around to her left side noticing the package of cloves and lighter sitting on the ground. “Jade…” 

“Please don’t lecture me Sam…” She said and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them before taking another draw from the cigarette. She moved her head to rest her chin on her knees letting her hair topple down her neck to rest on her shoulders.

“Jade… I know things are difficult, but this isn’t helping anyone.” Sam spoke quietly.

“Did you know I’m the reason Onyx started smoking in the first place?” She said as she looked up at him. “Yeah. I went missing, and she got so stressed out that she started smoking my cloves just to have the familiar smell around. Then she turned 18 and… I never stopped blaming myself for it… Sam, she wont even return my calls… I just want to know she’s okay… it’s been almost a month… we never go this long without talking” She tried a few times to get a full sentence out but never managed to and finally wiped at her eyes, which were slowly filling with warm tears. “I just miss her Sam. I feel like my life is falling apart. I can’t do this alone anymore and Dean just doesn’t seem to care, or notice. I just don’t know how to handle this shit. I mean it’s basically my fault she left, ever since that night that…I mean it was so stupid…well you know…” she said and rested her head on her knees. 

“Hey…” Sam said and sat down next to her, placing the carton of cigarettes as far from her as he could manage. “You should know that Dean doesn’t mean to be such an idiot. He’s just not that great with… anything that isn’t porn or demons.” Sam said with a lost sound to his voice, showing that he knew his brother better than he ever wanted to know him. He then took the cigarette from her hand, snuffed it out on the pavement and flicked it into the gravel of the parking lot. “You know, just because I let her get away with slowly killing her lungs, doesn’t mean I should let you do the same.”

“Sam…” Jade said with a slight irritation in her voice. 

“Besides the ones you smoke will kill you even faster you know.” Sam didn’t know if she heard him or not and let the silence settle around them for a few minutes. They both liked that they could share comfortable silence.

“Jade, listen to me” Sam said finally, knowing he had her attention now. “Onyx has her reason for staying away, whether or not it’s a good reason is unbeknownst to anyone, but she has a reason.” Sam went quiet for a moment as if pondering the words he’d spoken. “As far as Dean goes… he’s dealing with all of this in his own way… which is more annoying than anything, but that’s just Dean. I figured you’d have known that much by now” Sam said and bumped her shoulder with his. 

“Yeah… I just wish I knew where she was so I could tell her that I want her to come back” she said so quiet it was barely a whisper. Just then a soft breeze filtered through the covered patio area dancing over her bare arms and feet making her shiver. “Cold” she said as she started to rub her hands over her arms. 

Sam chuckled and stood up and held out a hand to her. “Come on, let’s go back inside” He said and pulled her to her feet. “Everything’s gonna be okay” he said and wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her forehead. He smiled as the scent of her vanilla conditioner hit his nose and it was then that he noticed her hair was still wet. “No wonder you’re cold… out here with wet hair” 

“I know… I’m foolish like that” she said softly into his shoulder. 

He felt her relax against him, and take a deep steadying breath as she wrapped her arms around him. He stood there a moment holding her before he released her. “I forgot what it’s like to hug you. I’m not used to women being my height” 

“Yeah but you still make me feel short…” Jade said and shook her head as she opened the motel door. The room was quiet, which meant that Dean had turned off the TV, but she furrowed her brow when she didn’t see him on the couch. She sighed as she looked around and slumped her shoulders with a groan as she heard him snore from their bed. 

“Well shit…” she said simply and walked to the table taking a drink from the bottle of water she’d left there. “Guess I’m sleeping on the couch tonight… unless you want to share a bed” She said with a playful grin. 

“Or you could simply share the bed with him Jade. Might be good for the both of you…” Sam said as he pulled the sheets back on his own bed before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground at the end of the bed. “I know it’s been a while since you two slept near, let alone with, each other” He mumbled under his breath, hoping she didn’t hear him.

Jade just stared at him as he pulled his shirt from his body and she swallowed hard at the sight before her. “Wow Sam…have you always looked that good?” Jade mumbled, then set her drink down on the table and moved to her bed keeping her back to Sam as he finished stripping down for bed. She did catch the confused yet amused look on his face as she walked to the bed. She did steal one last glance at him and noticed the smile spread across his face that he quickly tried to hide. Jade took a deep breath before pulling the sheets back causing Dean to stir. “Goodnight Sam” She said and clicked off the light on the wall between the beds and climbed under the covers. A moment later, she heard Sam crawl into his own bed and settle under the covers.

“Jade?” Sam asked quietly

“Yeah?” She replied and turned her head to look at him as he stared at the ceiling.

“You ever going to talk to him about what happened?” Sam asked quietly, knowing he was breeching a touchy subject.

“I don’t know” she replied sadly 

“You should, you can’t just keep avoiding it” Sam said sternly to her “I see how it tears the two of you up inside you know…” 

“Come on Sam… You must have noticed that I can never get him to talk to me without it ending up as a yelling match. We argue like an old married couple.” 

“Look… he knows he screwed up. You just have to be patient with him” Sam stated and turned his head to look at her and smiled softly. “He does love you” 

“Yeah, I know. Night Sammy” Jade sighed and rolled over laying her head on Dean’s shoulder and draping her arm over his chest. She sighed contentedly when she felt him reflexively wrap his arm around her and hold her to him. “Some day it’ll be all right again. She’ll come back and see that everything is all right.” Jade mumbled and got only silence in return. She took a deep breath and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Onyx sat in her truck outside the Drunken Monkey staring at her cell phone and the text message from her sister. Please just call me. We need to talk. That was the message being sent daily, and each one she left unanswered. 

‘I can’t talk to her yet…’ Onyx thought to herself. She sighed and slipped her phone back in her pants pocket and stepped out of her truck slamming the door closed behind her. She lit her fourth cigarette of the hour and let out a shuddering sigh. She’d been avoiding her sister, and what had happened for the last four months. She knew that it wasn’t right to have snuck out in the middle of the night, but she didn’t know how else to handle things. She’d made a mistake… and had lost everything she held dear to her in one night of foolish drunken stupidity. Now she stood outside another bar, in another town that she couldn’t remember the name of, and all she wanted was to talk to her sister, make things right between them and get her family back together. 

Onyx took one long draw on her cigarette and blew out a long snake of smoke and then gave a soft grunt of frustration before wrenching the door to her truck open and climbing back behind the wheel. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” she mumbled to herself and pulled out her cell phone punching in a number by heart and listening to the low tone of the ring three times before a groggy voice answered on the other end. 

“Yeah?” Bobby’s sleep filled voice sounded irritated.

“Bobby… I need a favor” 

“Jade?” Bobby asked sounding confused

“No Bobby, its Onyx” she said with a laugh

“Oh, sorry, never could tell yer voices apart on the phone.” He said finally sounding awake

“No worries.” 

“So Onyx, what do ya need hun?” 

“I was uh wondering if… I could uh… maybe…” she kept trailing off hoping she could come up with some clever reason for her call.

“You need a place to crash for a while” Bobby said chuckling.

“Yeah… it’s been a while since I had a safe place to stay and could use some good sleep” she said rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’m about twelve hours away from your place… I think.” 

“Sure, not a problem. I’ll see you when you get here and you can tell me what you did” Bobby said and hung up the phone. 

Onyx just smiled, Bobby wasn’t one for goodbyes and he always hung up before it was said. That was just his way of doing things. She appreciated that about him and told him so as often as she could remember. With a sigh of relief Onyx turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot for the bar and hit the road with a screech of the tires. Suddenly she couldn’t get her big ass truck to go fast enough. She needed to feel the comfort of the only home she’d ever known… granted it was only an occasional home, but it was still the only form of home she knew. 

 

* * * * * * * * * 

Jade drifted off into a deep, but fitful sleep, as she had done almost every night since it happened. The boys had no clue that she’d been suffering the nightmares, given that most nights she’d either slept alone, or simply went without sleep. Tonight though… the nightmare seemed worse, almost real, and that’s what scared her the most. She knew she hadn’t been asleep for long… and she knew she was dreaming. At least that’s what she told herself over and over again and the only logical explanation she had for what was happening. 

She sat in the dark of her mustang, which was hidden in the shadows of the parking lot and watched them. She watched them go about things like normal… even with her discarded from their life. She saw her sister and the man that used to be her lover in a happy embrace before their lips met and it filled her with such a rage that she began to see everything in shades of red. She watched as Onyx and Dean smiled and kissed outside the diner waiting for Sam who soon came strolling out the door and smiled as Onyx turned her attentions to him and lost herself in their kiss while Dean unlocked the car. Jade felt every nerve in her body flair to life with hurt, rage, need for revenge as she watched the three of them so happy without her in their life. She heard rather than saw the first of the spattering of rain that fell beating a rhythm onto the steel of her car. She knew that now was the time. It was now or never. She pulled the long bowie knife from under the seat, pulled it out of its sheath and opened the door to her car. She knew her .45 would be faster, and easier… but she’d been wronged and she needed to feel again…even if all she could feel was pain and loss, it would still be better than numb rage. 

Dean had the car unlocked and Sam and Onyx were about to climb into the car when they heard someone’s footsteps approaching them. Normally none of them would have thought anything about it, but something about the slow, heavy steps made all three of them freeze and go cold. Sam was the first to turn and he caught a brief glimpse of the figure approaching them, the fire red hair dancing in the soft wind that floated by, the heavy boots she wore crunching the gravel under them. 

“Jade” he stated sharply to inform the others of just who was approaching… in case there had been any doubt. That was when the light flitted through the branches of the tree behind them and the glint of silver flashed from her hand. Sam knew what she was holding… he was the one who’d given it to her last Christmas… when they had all been a happy family unit. “DEAN!” Sam shouted as a warning but it was too late, she was already upon them.

“You brought this on yourself” she said as she drew her hand up and thrust the silver blade into Dean’s stomach and twisted it, feeling rather than seeing the agonizing pain flow through his body. She smiled as she pulled the blade out and repeated the motion two more times before Sam managed to pull her away. She watched as Dean collapsed to the ground, and just as Sam tried to get a better grip on her arms, she sliced the blade across his right forearm, felt him release her, and she spun then drove the blade right into his heart. She pulled the silver knife back out and watched as Sam, like his brother, collapsed in front of her. She could hear her sister scream and felt her running, but she was prepared for it. Jade waited until the absolute last moment, then turned to face her sister and brought the knife up swiftly all in one motion and watched as the red line formed across her sister’s throat and she collapsed to the ground with the others. “Now you know MY pain!” Jade shouted as the life faded from her sisters eyes. There was something gratifying in knowing that her blood stained face was the last image her sister saw. Jade looked down at her own blood covered hands and dropped the knife to the ground. “Now you know my pain…” she muttered and started to slowly back away.

Jade bolted up in bed covering her mouth to silence the scream that threatened to escape her. She had been dreaming… she felt the silent tear roll down her cheek and tried to slow her breathing. She waited a bitter moment before looking around. She heard Sam breathing slow and soft in the other bed and felt Dean shift on the bed and being to snore softly next to her. She didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until she finally gasped for new air as the thought that everything was alright flooded her. She slipped out from under the covers and made her way to the bathroom in the darkness. She wet her face with cold water to help wash away some of the shock factor and then slowly walked out of the bathroom. She managed to trip over her own jeans as she walked across the room and cursed softly as she caught her balance with the edge of the table. She felt a sharp pain run through her hand and part of her leg, but didn’t care at that moment. She had to get outside, get to fresh air and get away from the nightmare. She finally slipped through the door and hoped she hadn’t woken either of the boys. 

Dean moved in his bed again and started to snore rather loudly, waking Sam up after only a few moments of making the obnoxious sound. Sam grunted as he fought the opening of his eyes and return of consciousness. He was a breath away from throwing a pillow at his brother when the thought of Jade ran through his mind. He knew that his luck would result in pelting her with the pillow, and not Dean. At that thought he began to wonder where Jade was… normally she managed to get Dean to stop snoring with her own pillow. Sam sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at the other bed. Dean was the only occupant there and after a moment of looking around, Sam couldn’t see Jade anywhere. 

Jade sat outside smoking again waiting for her hands to stop shaking and didn’t even take into consideration that she was shaking from the cold. Her pajamas never did much for warmth, but when you become a human heater under blankets… you need cooler pajamas. When Sam opened the motel door, she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Jesus Sam!” Jade whispered loudly not wanting to cause alarm. 

“Sorry… what are you doing out here?” He asked with concern

“I uh-“ she said and her shaking hand brought the cigarette to her lips again, which were now starting to turn a slight bluish color. Her hands had started to shake so bad that she could barely hold onto the cigarette and she couldn’t manage to look at Sam, she just stared at her feet. Her cotton tanktop and shorts pajamas were thin enough that she couldn’t retain much body heat and her whole body began the tremble with shivers. There was a large bruise forming on her left leg, just below her hip where she’d caught herself on the table, she hadn’t even looked at the damage done to her hand, though the numbing throb of pain told her it was bad. 

“You’re shaking” Sam said as he crouched in front of her and took the cigarette from her hand for the second time that night. “Jade how long have you been out here?” Sam asked and got nothing but a shiver out of her. “Alright… we need to get you back inside” Sam said and stood up offering her a hand up.

“I don’t want to go back in there” she said through chattering teeth.

“Jade… what happened? You look like you saw a ghost… and your lips are turning blue. If you don’t get back inside your going to die of hypothermia” He said trying to get her on her feet, but she was like dead weight against all his efforts. When she made no move of her own to get up, Sam sighed and opened the motel door and disappeared for a moment. He returned a minute later with a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around her shivering body and sat down in front of her, making sure the blanket was wrapped tight around her shivering form. “Jade, talk to me” Sam said as he watched her light another cigarette, this time he made no move to take it from her.

“I had a nightmare” She said quietly still staring at her feet. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked as he rubbed his hands over her blanket clad arms trying to comfort her.

“It was horrible… I couldn’t stop it… so much pain… and then I… I…” She tried to get the story out but found that her voice failed her as the tears started to well in her eyes. Sam just sat quietly waiting for her to continue. “I had my knife in my hand… and the next thing I knew… all of you… so much blood… my own hands… I couldn’t feel anything… just pain” She said softly as she let the tears flow down her cheeks and closed her eyes tight, trying to rid the image from her mind. When she finally opened them, Sam was looking at her with a shocked expression. 

“Wow.” Was all he could manage.

Jade just scoffed and then started to laugh before taking a very long pull on her cigarette. “I tell you my nightmare about butchering all the people I love and all you can say is wow?” She spoke the words with such disdain that she barely recognized her own voice. A split second later she tossed the blanket off and stood up so quickly Sam fell backwards as she flicked her still burning cigarette into the gravel. “I need a drink” she muttered as she stormed into the motel room throwing on the main overhead light causing Dean to stir in bed. 

Jade started to rummage through the drawers and cabinets looking for the bottle of alcohol that was always stashed in the room. Sam came into the room a few steps behind her and closed the door softly. He stood and watched her for a minute as she rummaged through the drawers of the dresser, then the cabinet that the TV sat on. She didn’t care at this point how much noise she made… she was still in shock from her nightmare and how real it was to her that she just wanted to be numb enough to forget it. She knew that Dean always carried a bottle of some sort with him wherever he went… a result of having to ‘lay low’ to many times in his life.

“Jade” Sam said softly, trying to get her attention without waking Dean up. He really didn’t need to see her in this state… although it might help make him realize just what she was going through, Dean wouldn’t be able to handle it any better. Sam realized that she wasn’t paying any attention to him and started to walk towards her. He was a few steps to late as she picked up Dean’s duffle and dumped it out onto the bed, which happened to be where Dean was currently sleeping. As she turned the bag over, the heavy bottle of Capt. Morgan clunked down… right on Dean’s legs waking him with a start.

“AH! What the hell?” Dean shouted as he sat up in bed and pulled his right leg away from the cause of the pain. He blinked a few times in the bright light and finally took in the scene before him just a moment before the bottle of tequila was tossed solidly into his lap, resulting in a grunt of pain to escape him. “OW! Son of a-“ Dean started but never got to finish.

“You brought rum?! You’re useless you know that?” She spat at him and pulled on her jeans and a sweatshirt before looking for her car keys. 

“Jade… what the fuck?” Dean shouted as he tumbled out of bed and tried to take in the scene before him. He looked over at Sam who was now sitting on his own bed and just shrugged. “Jade!” Dean shouted but got no response from her other her mindless mumbling and searching for her car keys.

“He should know I can’t drink rum, not that he’d care anymore, but he should still know. I haven’t drank rum in ages, I mean honestly… I can’t believe he brought rum with, none of us drink that shit anymore, I drink Vodka and Onyx drinks Whiskey and Sam drinks… well Sam doesn’t drink but still… he should know better. I guess I have to do everything myself!” she rambled off in one long strain of words as the shock of her nightmare continued to settle in on her. 

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Dean asked as he looked at his brother again.

“She had one hell of a nightmare… I think she’s in shock” Sam replied and gave his brother the look that said for him to go to her. 

“Nightmare?” Dean questioned before shaking his head. Jade was still rambling on incoherently. He looked at her when the silence fell over the room. She’d stopped rambling and was just standing next to the table as though thinking of something long forgotten. 

“I don’t know where the keys are… guess I’ll walk” she stated quietly and turned towards the door. She’d actually managed to get outside before Dean grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. 

“Jade!” he shouted and shook her hard. “Snap out of it!” he said and placed both of his hands on the sides of her face. He waited a moment as she blinked a few times and finally focused on him and came out of it. He watched the expressions roll over her face, the first was shock, the next was disbelief, and finally realization that it had been just a dream. 

“Oh Dean…” she said with a shaky breath before the tears welled in her eyes and her legs gave out from under her. She was halfway into her collapse when Dean caught her under her arms and kept her on her feet by pulling her into his arms. “I’m so sorry…” she cried into his chest. “I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry for it all” she muttered as she fell into him and let the tears finally flow.

“It’s okay… it’s okay” he said softly, more to himself than anyone else. “Come on… lets get back inside” he whispered against her ear and held her to him as he helped her walk back into the room and to their bed. Dean looked at Sam and tilted his head to the door. Sam just nodded and got up to close and lock the door. When he turned around, he saw that Dean was helping Jade out of the jeans and sweat shirt she’d put on, making sure she was comfortable enough to sleep. Once she was back in just her pajamas, and curled in a ball on the bed Dean just looked at Sam. “You’re going to have to explain all this to me later… cause I got nothing” Dean said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose then shook his head as though trying to clear it. He heard Jade shift on the bed and whisper something, though what it was he couldn’t make out. Dean sighed and climbed under the covers and looked at the sleeping woman beside him. He saw her twitch as she dreamed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He hadn’t even realized how distant he’d been from everything until just now… and he made a silent promise to try and fix that. Dean watched as she twitched with her dreams again and silent tears began to fall from her eyes. “Shhh. It’s okay now” Dean whispered in her ear as he ran his hand down her arm and watched her shiver under his touch. He didn’t know why but it made him smile to see that he still had that effect on her. 

Sam just gave a chuckle at Dean’s words and hit the lights before crawling into his own bed. Before drifting off to sleep he heard Dean pull Jade to him and soothe her as she cried in her sleep. Sam knew at that moment that things were going to get better… for all of them.


	3. Chapter Three

Onyx woke before the dawn with a start. She knew it had been a dream, but she wasn’t sure it had been her dream. It was so real that it made her heart pound in her chest. She didn’t remember much… just the lingering feeling of betrayal and the shock of feeling like she was dying. She looked around quickly not remembering where she’d fallen asleep. She tried to slow her breathing as she came to recognize her surroundings. She had completely forgotten that she’d called Bobby and showed up at his door a few hours earlier. 

“You were dreaming” came a rough voice from a chair set in shadows. The suddenness of broken silence made Onyx’s breath hitch. 

“You were watching me sleep?” she asked with an irritated sound.

“Well considering the fact that you showed up on my doorstep at two am looking like the living dead… yeah I thought it was a good idea.” Bobby said, suddenly sounding like a concerned father.

“Well I’m fine thanks” Onyx snapped at him.

“That was a pretty bad dream you were having. Kept talking in your sleep.” He muttered letting her know that he wasn’t going to let that one go.

“I’ve been known to do that” 

“Kept saying your sister’s name…” he trailed off hoping she’d shed some light on that.

“Did I now…” Onyx avoided that issue like a plague these days.

“You talk to her recently?” 

“No” 

“You should. If you’re dreamin about her than you should tell her. I’ll give ya one week to sort yer shit out before I call her.” Bobby said as he stood up and walked out of the room

“Fuck…” Onyx muttered and flopped back down on her mattress. This was the last thing she’d wanted to happen… she so didn’t want Bobby to be a part of their screwed up situation. With this thought milling about her brain, Onyx drifted back to sleep.

* * * * * * * * 

Sam woke early to the rumble of his stomach. He realized then that he hadn’t eaten much of the food he’d brought back last night. He checked the clock… six in the morning. He sat up then rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scoffed as his brother started to snore. Sam had his pillow in his hand ready to toss it at his sleeping brother when he heard movement from the other bed. He had no idea how she did it, but Jade always managed to get Dean to stop snoring without the use of violence. Sam chuckled and yawned while stretching and was just about to stand up when he heard her mumble something that caught his attention. 

“So messed up…. We shouldn’t…. hmm… Sam…” 

Sam shook his head casting aside her sleep induced mumblings as his stomach growled again. Fighting the urge to go back to sleep he got up and took a shower to wash away the crazy leftover feelings from the previous night. He had intended to wake the sleeping pair up as soon as he was out of the shower… if he had to suffer an early morning, he was going to make them suffer too. Sadly though, his resolve crumbled when he took in the sight of the two of them as they slept. It had been a very long time since he’d seen either of them peaceful in their sleep… let alone spoon one another. It actually made him a bit jealous and lonely, but at the same time resoundingly happy for them. Sam let all these thoughts run through his head as he dressed and fished through his jacket pockets for his wallet and the car keys. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Jade’s sleep filled voice drifted to him. Sam ignored her thinking she was just talking in her sleep again. “Sam… where are you going?” Jade said and finally got a response from him.

“I’m going out for food. I’m hungry” Sam whispered to her with a smile. “You looked to happy to wake” 

“That’s sweet… but I’ll go with you, just gimme a minute” she said and tried to open her eyes.

“No, No… stay and sleep… I’m sure you’re still tired.” Sam said and walked to her side of the bed and crouched down to talk to her. “I’ll bring you back something to eat okay?” He said and lifted a stray hair from her face placing it on the pillow. He marveled for a moment at the stark contrast between the red of her hair, the green of her eyes and the pale of her skin. “I’ll be back in about an hour… I saw a restaurant a few miles out” Sam said quietly and smiled as she wrapped her hand around one of his like she was about to say something profound to him. Sam raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak. 

“Bring me back some pancakes” she stated with such sincerity it made Sam chuckle. She squeezed his hand before she placed hers on his cheek. “And smile once in a while Sammy. It’s good for you.” She smirked at him and pulled her hand back towards her body, interlocking her fingers with Deans as she closed her eyes. 

Sam chuckled again and stood up grabbing the keys for the Impala out of his jacket and with one quick back at her, closed and locked the motel door behind him. 

Dean stirred and snapped his eyes open at the sound of the Impala’s engine starting. He made some sort of incoherent noise as he woke up that was completely lost to any known language. 

“Muh car” he muttered with a sleep filled voice and tried to sit up, but found he was held down by Jade’s death grip on his arm keeping him from sitting up. 

“Dean your car is fine” she stated as she released his arm and rolled onto her stomach turning her head to face him. 

“No is not” he mumbled as he felt her move, but made no effort to lift his arm from around her. 

“Yes Dean… your car is just fine. Sam went to go out for food.” She said as she closed her eyes again feeling sleep try to settle in on her. 

“Exactly my point” Dean muttered as he absently started running his fingers through the long tresses of hair spread across her back. 

“Well he would have taken my car, but as I recall neither of you are very good at driving stick. You both proved that by grinding the transmission to a pulp…” She said before she gave off a soft moan of appreciation as his hand left her hair and started running over her back. 

“Which I replaced for you, as you should remember. I still don’t know why you drive stick… especially with those damned boots you wear…” he muttered as he rolled further onto his side and smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he pulled her hair off her back and up onto the pillow. Once the bare skin of her shoulders was exposed he leaned his head down and placed a trail of light kisses down the right side of her neck and shoulder. When he reached the strap of the tank top she wore, he slid it down from her shoulder as best he could and continued his trail of kisses. 

“Dean…” she whispered his name almost pleadingly.

“I forgot how soft your skin is” He muttered between kisses. Just then he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and began lightly caressing her back with his fingertips. He felt her shudder under his touch and smiled. When she made no protest against his actions he raised the hem of her shirt up her back and placed a series of soft kisses along her spine. He stopped when he felt her begin to move and slowly roll over onto her back causing him to place his weight on his right arm, but let his fingers linger on her skin as she moved. “What is it?” He asked when he saw the look on her face. He ran his hand over her stomach, caressing the skin under her shirt as he awaited her answer. 

“It’s nothing really... I just miss you is all…” she whispered under her breath as she looked away from him, afraid to meet his eyes. Things had been so unhappy for everyone for so long now, it scared her to have things starting to get back to the way they once were. 

“I’ve been right here all along” he said quietly and turned her face to his meeting her eyes.

“No… you haven’t. Not since that night… not since-“ her words were cut off by his lips on hers distracting her thoughts. 

“Let’s not talk about that right now” he whispered and kissed her again. “I think we should just try to-“ this time it was his words that were cut off by her lips. She kissed him with such a passion that he lost the ability to hold himself up on his side and fell back onto the bed, breaking the kiss. “Whoa… where did that come from?” he said incredulously.

“Let’s just say I’ve learned a few things since the last time we shared a bed…” she said and swung her leg over his waist and pulled her shirt off before leaning over him and kissing him again with such a hunger it caught him off guard. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts before he returned her kiss just as fiercely and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He ran his hands down her back and gripped her ass before trying to roll them over, but not succeeding. He tried again, but came up with the same result. 

Jade broke the kiss and smiled down at him. “You’re not going to win you know…” she spoke softly against his lips.

“Wanna bet?” he replied and with speed usually given to Hollywoodized vampires, his hands left her ass and gripped her wrists, while he used his own body weight to flip them over and pinned her under him causing her to yelp with alarm.

“How in the hell?” she asked as she struggled from underneath him

“I’ve learned a few tricks myself” he said as his lips traveled down her neck and across her collar bone.

For a brief moment Jade relented her struggles and closed her eyes as his lips made contact with hers again, softly this time. His right hand traveled down her arms, along her side and slipped under the waistband of her sleep shorts. She broke the kiss and giggled as his hand searched for the usual second waistband, but found none.

“That tickles” she whispered against his lips as his fingers danced over the flesh of her hips. He gave her a wicked smile and released her hands as he brought both of his hands to her very ticklish sides and attacked her, making her suddenly shriek and recoil from him. “No!” she squealed and giggled as his fingers continued their assault on her sides. “Dean! Stop!” she giggled and finally managed to pry his hands from her sides breathing heavily. “That was so not cool!” she shouted at him as she playfully smacked his shoulder. “Just for that… I’m denying you the use of my body!” she said and sat up quickly, throwing her legs off the edge of the bed. 

She felt the bed shift behind her and heard him mutter under his breath. “Oh no you don’t you tease… you’re mine now” Dean grumbled as he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. 

“Dean I’m serious…” she said as she tried to push him off her, but found that he had her pinned quite well under the weight of his body. 

“So am I…” he said as he fought off her struggles. When he brought his head down to kiss her, all he met was her cheek.

“Dammit Dean! Let me go…” she said and finally managed to fight him off and slip out from underneath him. As she was crawling off the bed, she felt his fingers grip the waistband of her shorts and pull her back towards him. With a grunt she found herself pulled up onto her knees, her back flush to his chest, his left arm wrapped around her waist. He could tell she was about to say something and pull away from him, but before she could say or do anything, he slipped his hand into the waistband of her shorts, slid his middle finger between the folds of her flesh and over her clit. He smirked as he heard her moan and lean into his body, her hands gripping the arm around her waist. He heard her moan his name as she let her head loll forward, her red hair cascading down off her shoulders exposing the tender skin of her neck to him. Dean worked his finger faster over her clit and heard her breathing pick up as he leaned his head down and ran his tongue down the back of her neck, then as her body tensed with her orgasm he bit down hard on the flesh at the base of her neck. He tasted the sharp copper of her blood as his teeth pierced the skin and she stifled a scream as her orgasm overtook her body, her nails dragging down his arm in her frantic search for something to hold onto. As the feeling slowly came back to her body, she took notice of the fact that she was pressed up against Dean’s body, with nothing but the very thin material of her shorts between them. A wicked smile slowly formed on her face as she tilted her head back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Thanks, I needed that” she spoke softly and started to move away from him. Dean narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold around her torso. 

“Oh no… we’re not done yet…” he said as he gripped a fistful of her long red locks and pulled her back flush with his front. “You’re mine now…” he said and pushed her front end down to the bed, and yanked her cotton shorts down at the same time. He then put both of his hands on her hips and slowly, painstakingly slid inside her body. The groan of satisfaction he received from her made his breath hitch as he took a moment to languish in the feeling of being buried inside her. A moment was all he could take, and he started a slow rhythm of movement, groaning as he felt her muscles contract around him. “If you keep doing that… this wont last” he panted and could almost see the smile that spread across her face. 

She lifted herself onto all fours, flipped her hair to the side and looked over her shoulder.   
“Why don’t you make me stop then?” she said and threw him a challenging look. The next thing she knew, he had his hand wrapped in her hair, her neck bent back at an almost painful angle and he was leaning over her. 

“Maybe I will…” he hissed in her ear and slammed into her, making her almost wince with the sensation of it all. “You like that don’t you?” he said as he pulled back and slammed into her again receiving a grunt in response. He could feel her trying to pull her head back down to speak, and he jerked on her hair again. “Tsk tsk… can’t have you mouthing off again” he said and pushed into her again, this time quickening his pace. He could hear her grunt with each thrust, but he kept his grip on her hair. He picked up a steady pace and felt the beads of sweat start to roll down his body as he fought off his orgasm. He could feel her body start to tense and he knew she was as close as he was, so he pulled her to him and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. He felt her move, and then the sting of her nails digging into the flesh of his arm, causing him to loose his grip on her hair. With his hand still tangled in her red locks, she stole his breath with a soul searching kiss, before her teeth sought out his lip and bit lightly, knowing she’d leave a deep bruise. Dean broke the kiss and felt the heat rise between them as they both fought to keep control. Knowing he couldn’t hold onto his control any longer, he brought his mouth down to curve of neck and bit down hard, feeling her body tense against him as he thrust into her one last time, finally letting orgasm overtake them. 

With the last of his strength spent, he collapsed to the bed, pulling her down with him in a tangle of limbs. Both of them fought to bring oxygen back to their lungs as they came down off the euphoric high. 

“Okay, I admit… that was mind blowing” Jade said after a span of three minutes relearning to breathe normally. 

“Told ya I’d learned some new tricks” Dean retorted with an arrogant tone and finally pulled out of her receiving a groan of protest from her. 

“No second round?” she said as she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on his shoulder, and letting her fingers dance down his stomach. 

Dean sensing what her wicked little mind was planning, gripped her wrist, stopping her hand from traveling any lower. “You’re insatiable…” he said and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm. “Hey, that took a hell of a lot of stamina… I’m not going to be ready to go again for a while yet” he said in reply to the pout that had formed on her lips. “Keep pushing that lip out and I’m gonna bite it” he said with a smile before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“That a promise?” she whispered and caught his mouth in another kiss. 

Dean broke the kiss reluctantly and smirked at her confused look. “I’m sure Sam will be back soon… and I need a shower” he said before planting one last quick kiss on her on her lips and slipping out from under her and off the bed. As he walked past her towards the shower, he felt the sting of her hand smacking his naked ass, stopping him in his tracks. “Oh you’re so gonna pay for that…” he said and gripped her hair again as he kissed her once more. “Later” he whispered against her lips and finally made his way to the bathroom. 

Jade heard the shower turn on and smiled as she stretched like a lazy cat. She took note of the sorry state of the bed and crawled up to lay her head on the pillows as she slipped under the cotton sheet. She was just drifting into sleep as she heard Dean singing. With a groan she rolled onto her side and tried to ignore the off key and incorrect words drifting from the bathroom. It was then that she heard the rumble of the Impala pulling into the parking lot and shut off. “Good timing Sammy” she said as she sighed and pulled the sheet a little higher. She didn’t understand why, but she suddenly felt a bit awkward with this whole situation.


	4. Chapter Four

Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot and sat for a moment in the quiet of the car. He knew that by leaving the two of them alone… they were likely to make good use of the time, and the last thing he wanted was to walk in on them… using… that time. Sam thought of the idea of things going back to normal… and it didn’t set right with him. The norm of late had been so fucked up, that he wasn’t sure what normal was anymore. With that thought running through his mind, Sam got out of the car and made his way to door number 9. He pulled the key out of his pocket and hesitated for a moment before unlocking the door. Things seemed quiet inside… which meant they were sleeping… or she’d finally killed him. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted to see more… Sam smiled at that and finally pushed the door open. The sound of the shower running and Dean singing AC/DC drifted into the main room and Sam gave a soft groan. He was not in the mood to listen to Dean’s sad rendition of ‘you shook me’. 

“Hey… at least you didn’t have to listen to the first version” Jade mumbled from the bed and turned her head to face Sam. “I used to like that song…” she said and smiled at him. 

Sam smiled back and held up a Styrofoam container. “Pancakes” he said and set it on the table. 

“Sammy, you’re awesome.” Jade said and noticed the lost look on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“No, not really” he said and looked away from her, as he tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. He didn’t need to vocalize that he was pissed off about something… it just showed. 

“Sam…” Jade chided as though talking to a child. She sat up in the bed and propped herself against the wall, making sure the sheet covered her naked body. She could sense that something was bugging him, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“I just…” Sam started and let out an irritated sigh. “I want to know why you keep saying my name in your sleep.” Sam looked at her then and saw the startled and confused look on her face. 

“Excuse me?” she said defensively

“You heard me… you keep saying my name in your sleep and I want to know why.” He moved to the other bed and sat on the edge just across from her.

“I don’t say your-“ she started to laugh it off, but was cut off by his insistence 

“Yes, you do Jade. It’s usually on the nights when you fight with Dean… which has been basically every night as of late… and I want to know what it is you’re dreaming that’s causing my name to escape your lips.” He looked her square in the eye and saw the tension grow through her body. 

Jade swallowed audibly and took a steadying breath. “Wow. I didn’t think… I guess… I don’t know Sam. I mean hell I spend all my damn time with you two, why wouldn’t I dream about you?” she tried to lie her way out of this uncomfortable situation. She’d just repaired her relationship with Dean… and she didn’t want to chance everything going to Hell again.

“Do you dream about me? Because I have to admit… I’ve dreamt about you. It’s been months since Onyx was around, and I have to admit I enjoyed benefiting from you and Dean not getting along. Granted it was only a few times, but still, I think we had something…” He rambled on in one long sentence, not noticing Jade had tried several times to stop him.

“Sam… Sammy… SAM STOP!” She finally said loud enough to get him to stop talking. “Okay... I will admit that I do dream about you… about us. I mean it’s kind of unavoidable considering the last few months… not to mention last Tuesday night, which was, so incredible… but I- they’re only dreams Sam. Besides… things are different now.” She said as if that explained everything. 

“Why? Because you fucked him again?” Sam spat at her as he pointed to towards the bathroom and got nothing but a shocked expression in return. “I mean come on Jade…he slept with your sister! He drove you into my bed, then denied what happened between them… and you’re willing to just forgive him for it all, just like that, because he finally decides he wants to fuck you again?” Sam stood up halfway through his rant and looked at her as if he was Peter at the Holy Gate. 

“Samuel Winchester… you ignorant asshole…” Jade started as she wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up from the bed coming just a few inches shy of eye level with him. “Don’t you ever… EVER speak to me like that again. You have no idea what I dealt with that night… you have no clue…” the tears started to well in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset over this. She was the strong one… and she refused to let that end now. 

“Oh come on Jade... you know you liked the time we spent together” He said as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space and moved a stray hair from her eyes, then trailed his fingers down her cheek and neck, letting them linger over her collar bone. “Tell me that your body doesn’t miss my touch” he whispered to her and felt her shiver. He did catch sight of the beginnings of a bruise on her shoulder, but left that argument for another time. 

“What about Onyx Sam… she’s going to come home… what happens then?” she said softly as she closed her eyes to shut out the predicament she found herself in. She didn’t understand how she wound up in this situation… but she didn’t like it. 

“Onyx made her choice…” he said and moved even closer to her, lips a hair’s breath away from her. “Besides, she’s not here now, and we both know where her heart lies… and he’s in the other room” he whispered as his lips ghosted along her jawline to her neck making him fight the urge to leave his own mark on her. 

She took a deep breath and was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and a very naked, and wet, Dean stood in the doorway. She quickly took a step back and glared at Sam for what he’d tried to accomplish. She didn’t want to admit that he’d pushed her buttons… almost all of them too.

“So Red… I was thinking-“ Dean started and then noticed his brother standing damn near nose to nose with Jade. “Sammy! Have a nice breakfast? Yeah… awkward” Dean said and had the decency to blush a bit before turning around and starting to close the door to the bathroom. 

Jade glared at Sam a moment longer and then moved towards the bathroom closing the door behind her… and trapping her and Dean in a much smaller space together. After the second crashing of something falling from a shelf in the bathroom, and Jade’s happy laughter, Sam turned on his heel and headed outside, slamming the door hard enough behind him, it knocked a cheap piece of art off the wall, cracking the glass that covered it. 

***

 

Bobby knocked on the door to Onyx’s room for the third time. When he didn’t hear anything from inside the room he opened the door and found that she was gone. He shook his head for a moment before he saw the slip of paper on the bed. 

Bobby,

Thanks for letting me crash last night, I needed it. I swear  
I’ll come back in a day or so… I just have to take care of  
a few things before I face my own demons. 

See ya soon, 

Onyx

“Those girls are gonna be the death of me… I swear it.”

***

Onyx’s truck rumbled down the open highway as she headed towards her destination. She had to see Missouri and get her input on this whole situation. The last thing she needed was to make the rift bigger by not handling things like a rational person… and she knew she was far from rational when it came to her family. There were only a handful of people that she protected more than her own life, and she’d hurt three of them… and she didn’t know how to work through that trauma. She flicked the spent cigarette out of the window and quickly lit another as she stared at the long stretch of road in front of her. It would be dusk by the time she actually reached her destination. Onyx was so lost in thought that she never even heard her phone ring. But it rang… and rang… and rang… when she finally did hear it and checked the caller ID, she had to swerve onto the side of the road as her brakes locked up. 

“SAM?!” she shouted into the phone as she picked it up. The only response she got was the silence of a missed call. Onyx slammed her phone back down onto the seat and cursed herself for her stupidity. She’d been hoping he’d call her first… and she wasn’t even paying attention when he finally did. With an aggravated scream she slammed on the gas pedal and peeled out onto the freeway nearly ramming a sports car off the road. She ignored the furious honking coming from the miniscule car and stuck her hand out the window to flip him off, then threw the engine into overdrive and shot down the highway.

***

Sam didn’t know how long he’d been walking by the time he finally reached the motel again. He’d needed to take a moment to clear his head of what had gone on earlier. He’d only wanted to get a rise out of Jade, but found himself saying things that he wasn’t sure were entirely untrue. It bothered him a bit and he realized that some of what he’d said, had been said to the wrong person. Sam was busy fussing with his phone as he walked up to the motel and never even saw Jade standing outside. It wasn’t until he caught the scent of her clove cigarette that he looked up and saw her standing there, red hair pulled up in a ponytail, leaning against the wall looking at him through her lightly tinted sunglasses. 

“Bout time you came back around Sam.” She said as she took another draw from her clove and noted his silence. He’d stopped about five feet from her and leaned against the hood of her car as he looked away from her. “Oh… so now you’re playing the silent game? I swear it’s like babysitting when it comes to you boys… I should get paid for it” she said and pushed off the wall and walked right up to him, invading his personal space this time. “I would recommend you try not to piss me off right now Samuel” she said and spat his name at him. 

Sam stood up slowly from leaning against her car and looked down at her. Granted it was only a four inch difference between them, but he still had to look down at her. He looked at her then narrowed his eyes at the dark purple bruise he saw in the nape of her neck, and another one forming just below her ear. His eyes spoke volumes of words that he wasn’t willing to offer up to her as he pushed past her and started towards the motel room. 

“Dammit Sam!” She shouted and heard him stop walking, but neither one turned around. Jade pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the driver side door. “Get in the car Sam… we need to talk” 

“And Dean?” Sam asked as he finally turned around to face her and her Cheshire like grin. 

“Dean’s down for the count” she said with a sigh and leaned on the open door running her hand gently down the side of her neck. “Get in the car Sam” she said again. 

“Down for the count? You didn’t kill him did you?” He said as he started walking towards the car realizing he really didn’t have any other option. 

“Nope, I just exhausted him. I’m sure you can relate to that one…” She said in her most accusing tone as he reached out for the door’s handle and then pulled his hand back. “Just get in the car Sammy, we need to talk…” She said before climbing into the driver seat and starting the engine. Finally Sam followed suit with an irritated sigh, and she smiled at him as she backed out of the parking lot. 

Jade turned on the radio after the first half mile of utter silence stretched between them. The sounds of Aerosmith drifted through the car as the two drove on in continued silence. Sam kept his gaze out the window until Jade made a sharp left turn onto a dirt road. 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, a hint of nervous energy in his voice. 

“Just a few more miles” Jade retorted without looking at Sam. She felt the shift in his energy though… he was nervous. “Am I making you nervous Sammy?” She said as she stole a quick glance at him.

“Maybe… just a bit.” He said as he shifted in his seat and looked out the window again. “Why are we driving to the middle of nowhere?” Sam knew that she, like them, carried a small arsenal in her trunk and the fact that she was a little upset about what had been happening lately, made him seriously question what he really knew about her. 

“Because no one can hear the screams where we’re going.” She said in a flat tone that she knew would put him on edge. “It’s also where I plan to murder you and mutilate your body. Just figured it’d be easier to do it out here where I can dig your grave without having to deal with the mess of tossing your big ass carcass into my trunk.” 

The silence and stillness that flowed from Sam made Jade break into laughter. “Uh- Ja-Jade…” Sam stammered out suddenly feeling rather scared of the woman sitting behind the sterling wheel.

“I’m just fucking with your head Sam!” she said as she brought the car to a stop in a rather large clearing. “Found this spot the other day, and I just happen to like the vibe in this place, it helps me clear my head… which I figured would be a good thing considering the issues we need to discuss.” She said as she opened the door and started to wander out into the field, leaving the door open. 

“Issues?” Sam asked as he did the same, following her out into the field. 

Jade stopped about ten feet from the car and just stood there, eyes closed letting the breeze drift across her bare shoulders and the morning sun soak into her skin. She could feel Sam walking up behind her, and she smiled as he stood next to her and looked around. The air was warm and she was glad to have a large collection of tank tops to wear. She knew that meant that Sam could plainly see the marks on her neck, but she also knew there was no real way to hide that from him. 

“Wow… I see why you like this spot… it’s beautiful” he said softly as he watched the sun dance off the waving strands of tall weeds. 

“So I’m curious… did you really mean what you said to me this morning?” She asked as she opened her eyes and turned to face him. 

“Yes and no.” He said simply but didn’t look at her. 

“Just what does that mean? Because you had my head spinning this morning, and I just want to know how much of that was meant for my ears, and how much was you missing Onnie” she said in one long sentence and watched the startled look form in Sam’s eyes at how well she could read him. 

“I meant the part about me dreaming about you… and about enjoying the times we shared together, but that’s all that I really meant for you to hear. The rest I shouldn’t have thrown at you, I was being spiteful.” He watched the confusion grow on her face and tried to better explain himself. “I guess I was just trying to get a rise out of you, I mean you always seem so unaffected by everything and I didn’t want to be the only one pissed off at the situation we’re all in.” He said and finally looked at her. 

“Well… okay. I guess I can accept that explanation. I mean it’s better than you sounding like you wanted me to choose…” she trailed off and it was her turn to watch the confusion spread on his face.

“Choose?” He asked feeling genuinely confused by her.

“Yeah, this morning… when you were going on about me fucking Dean again” she saw the slight wince on his face at that, and knew he regretted his words. “It just sounded like you were hurt by that… like you expected some other outcome. You do know that if I had to choose…” she trailed off letting him figure out the end of her sentence on his own.

“You don’t have to choose you know. It’s not like she’s here to defend her claim on me… and I’m not gettin it anywhere else…” he said with a playful tease to his voice as he waggled his eyebrows at her. She stifled a laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. “I understand though. If you and him have… worked things out…” Sam eyed the marks on her neck then and smirked as she blushed a little. “I know that puts me out in the cold, so to speak, but I can live with that.” He said and ran his fingers gently over the marks on her neck. “I can’t believe you let him do that…” he said and chuckled.

“Oh and that’s not the worst…” she mumbled as she pulled her ponytail to the side revealing the worst of the marks. This one actually had small scabs in the shape of teeth embedded in the darkest of purple bruises.

“Shit Jade!” Sam said as he put his hands on her shoulders and he looked closer at it. “It looks like he drew blood with that…” he said ran his right thumb gently over it feeling her breath hitch as he touched the bruise. “Sorry” he whispered as he pulled his hands away. 

“You should see the damage I did to him though…” she smirked and turned to face Sam who was now only a breath away from her. “His is harder to hide” she whispered as she looked up into Sam’s eyes for a moment, before taking half a step back and smiling at him. “And what are you complaining about? Do you even know how hard it was to hide the bruises every time we got carried away?” she said as she scowled at him. The few times they’d let their pent up sexual energy get the best of them, things had gotten kind of rough. “I’ll bet even you didn’t know they were there…” she smirked at him.

“Oh I knew… trust me, I knew. Kind of hard not to know when you’ve left your mark on someone. Besides it was fun listening to you explain them as injuries from a fight… you’re creative I’ll give you that.” He said and saw her fight off a smile.

“You’re such an asshole sometimes you know that!” she chided him and smacked his arm. 

He grabbed hold of her arm then and pulled her to him his lips meeting hers. He kissed her softly and was surprised when she started to kiss him back. He felt her tongue dance along his lips and met hers with his, as his hands snaked down her back to grab her ass and pull her closer to him. Given there was only a four inch height difference between them, all that did was put her on her tip toes. 

She lost herself in the kiss for a moment, but then she felt his hands on her ass and she pulled away from him as she stood on her toes. “Sam… no.” she stated firmly and looked at the defeated look on his face. 

“I know” he whispered as he let her go and looked away from her.

“It’s not that I don’t want to… because trust me, part of me very much wants to… but I just can’t. It wouldn’t be right… not now.” She said and smiled meekly at him and took a few steps back from him. She let her gaze drift towards her car as the silence settled around them again.

“I called her you know” Sam’s voice cut through the silence. 

“You did? When? What did she say?” Jade spoke hurriedly as she whipped around to face him.

“When I was walking this morning, she didn’t pick up the call…” Sam’s voice was sad and empty. “I guess she’s really not coming back to me…” 

“Yes she will Sam. That’s why we’re having this discussion remember?” Jade said as she turned and walked back to her car and sat on the hood. She sniffled as she fought back unshed tears. “I mean hell… if Dean and I can forgive each other… or rather, if I can forgive Dean… poor boy doesn’t know he has anything to forgive.”

“Wait… you mean you never told him about… us?” Sam asked as he turned around to face her. 

Jade pursed her lips and slowly shook her head “Nope. Never told him.” She whispered

“Jeez Jade! I mean, of all the things to withhold from him… that’s just cruel.” Sam scolded her. 

“Tell me honestly… do you plan to tell Onyx?” She stared at Sam as the idea rolled around in his head. “See… it’s a complicated matter. How do you tell your lover that you’ve fucked their sibling… and more than once.” 

“They deserve to know. We can’t hide that from them… Dean may never pick up on it, but Onyx… she’s gonna know within a day.” Sam said as he came and sat next to her on the hood of her car. “I’ll never understand how she knows those sorts of things, but she can read me like a book… she’ll know.”

Both of them stood quiet for a moment, each at a loss for the right words to speak what needed to be said between them. Not one for uncomfortable silence, Jade finally chuckled softly, causing Sam to look at her as she stepped away from the car and wandered a few steps into the clearing. 

“Do you know what happened between me and Dean that night? I mean, what really happened?” She asked as she looked out into the clearing.

“Not really… I know what I saw, and I know what Dean told me, but beyond that I don’t really know what went on between you” Sam said softly and looked at her as she prepped herself to tell him. 

She scoffed. “And just what did Dean tell you?” 

“Not much really… he said you two fought, worse then you’d ever fought before… and he retaliated by consuming two bottles of Jim Beam until he lost all rational thought and woke up the next morning in bed with the wrong girl.” 

“Oh that’s rich” Jade chuckled at Sam’s cliff note version of the story. “If that’s all he told you… then you only got the highlights.” As she spoke she kept shaking her head as if she didn’t want to believe the story herself. “Well I guess someone needs to tell what really happened…”

Two months and thirteen days ago-

Sam and Onyx had been waiting at the Tumbleweed Motel for over an hour before they finally heard the engine of Jade’s ’67 Mustang roaring up the road. 

“Finally… took them long enough” Onyx said as she tossed the TV remote into Sam’s lap. “Wonder what kept them” she said as she pulled the sheer curtains back and looked out the window. 

“Oh I’m sure I don’t want to know what kept them” Sam said before he chuckled and stood to join Onyx at the window as the car pulled into a spot just outside their room, next to the black Impala. 

Onyx playfully smacked Sam’s arm. “Get your mind out of the gutter Sam… there are other things that could have caused them to fall behind you know…” 

“Yeah, but we’re talking about Dean and Jade. Tell me honestly, how many times have they been late because of something other than sex?” Sam asked her and smirked as she opened her mouth to reply, but couldn’t think of anything to say and just shrugged her shoulders. “My point exactly.” 

Just then the headlights of the car switched off and they could hear the elevated voices from inside the car. As soon as the driver’s door opened, Onyx knew the night was going to be painful for everyone involved. Jade looked like she was ready to rip Dean’s head off, and Dean wasn’t far off from that state himself. 

“You must be fucking blind to everything then!” Jade shouted and slammed the door to the car closed, the one sign that she was well and truly pissed off. She never treated her car badly, unless her focus was so thrown that she didn’t care about anything at that moment. 

“You bitch!” Dean shouted as he climbed out of the car. “You know how I feel about it, and yet you refuse to respect my opinion!” he shouted as he slammed the door shut and followed after her towards the motel room that Sam and Onyx were staring out of.

“Oh don’t give me that shit Dean! You know that my dancing is what keeps our funds flowing!” She turned to him then “Just once, I’d like to see you come up with 400 bucks in three hours… hell I’d settle for 400 in one night!” she threw her arms in the air at that and was about to reach for the door handle when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again.

“I’d like to see you earn that much in a respectable manner… not parading around almost naked in front of anyone who walks into the place! You’re my girl Jade… act like it!” 

She pulled her arm out of his grip and threw open the door to the motel room. “You know what Dean…Fuck you. Just fuck, you!” she said the last with emphasis on each word looking at him with tear filled eyes and stormed through the room, into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

“You know… maybe if you had, we wouldn’t be having this discussion!” he yelled through the bathroom door before slamming his fist against it and spinning around to face Sam and Onyx who stood there wide eyed like they’d just seen a train derail. “What are you two staring at?” He shouted at them before he tossed his duffle on the floor, and then stormed through the room and out the door, which he slammed behind him. 

Sam and Onyx turned to look out the window as Dean shouted out into the night, flailing his arms as though yelling at some unseen figure. Finally he appeared to calm down and walked back to the motel room. Both of them turned around to face the room, but Onyx’s attention was towards the still closed bathroom door whereas Sam threw a look of startled confusion at Dean. “What happened?” He asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you know she still strips at bars?” Dean’s voice was controlled, but on the verge of exploding again.

“When we’re getting short on funds, yeah, she’s been known to do that… just like Onyx will bartend from time to time in order to get some fast cash.” Sam said slowly so as not to upset his brother. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Onyx knocked on the bathroom door before finally opening it and slipping inside to be with her sister. 

“Why am I the only one who seems to have an issue with that?!” Dean asked his brother sternly.

“Because you’re territorial? I don’t know Dean… it’s not like she’s out there prostituting herself or anything… and it’s not like she strips down to nothing, she stays in a bikini.” He rambled out, trying to make Dean see the brighter side of the situation.

“And just how do you know that Sam?” Dean asked warily

“Well… because… she must have told me” He said and started nervously trying to find somewhere to look other than at his brother. 

“You little perv… you’ve watched her strip haven’t you?” Dean said with laughter behind his voice.

“Hey, I was only there because Onyx was bartending… had I known…” Sam trailed off the sentence then not knowing how best to finish it.

“Uh-huh, sure. Perv.” Dean said and picked up his duffle off the ground, tossing it onto the bed.

“Jerk…” Sam retorted

“Bitch” Dean shot back

Just then something crashed in the bathroom and Jade came through the door like a bat out of hell. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do Onyx! If I feel the need to go out and get a drink… then I damn well will!” she shouted at her sister as she fished in her pocket for her keys and stopped for a moment to pull them out. Dean took that opportunity to reach out for her, only to have his hand hit away. “Don’t fucking touch me Dean! I’ve had it with you… you can’t trust me, so I want nothing more to do with you…” she started out shouting, but managed to reach a normal, calm tone by the end of her sentence. “If anyone cares… I’ll be at the bar down the road” she mumbled as she walked out of the room.

Dean sighed and looked between Sam and Onyx. “I’ll give her twenty minutes, then I’ll chase after her… I’ve played this game way to many times lately.” He said as he sat on the end of the bed and hung his head in his hands. “That girl is fucking crazy you know that?”

“I tried to warn you… well no, that’s a lie. I never got the chance to warn you” Onyx said as she fidgeted with her shirt sleeve before giving Sam a pleading look to do something… anything. 

“So what prompted the fight Dean?” Sam asked as he sat on the other bed “I mean a fight like that just doesn’t happen between you two without a reason” 

“She lied and I called her on it” Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

“She lied? About what?” Onyx asked still standing in the bathroom doorway. 

“She told me she’d stopped stripping” he said staring at the ground.

“That wasn’t a lie” Onyx said in a defensive tone. “She had stopped stripping when she told you that… but our money was getting tight, so both of us took up some work at the bar…” Onyx said with a shrug and moved to sit on the bed next to Sam. 

“She told me a month ago that she wouldn’t do it anymore. She knows how much it bothers me to know that she’s baring it all up there for just anyone to see.” Dean muttered as he looked at his watch.

“Why does it bother you so much? I mean, it’s not like she doesn’t wind up in your arms every night… and honestly I think it’s a turn on for her to know that she’s got what it takes to keep their attention without being completely nude.” Onyx said shrugged her shoulders at the look Dean gave her. “She’s a big girl Dean, she can take care of herself, and you might want to respect that. It’s only driving her away that you can’t trust her enough to let her have her small freedoms” 

“Besides, it’s not like you two are married or anything” Sam finished off Onyx’s statement and received a pinch on his arm for it from her. “What?”

“You’re not helping…” Onyx whispered as Dean stood up and held his hand out to Sam. 

“Keys… I gotta go chase her down now before she does something I’ll regret later” Dean mumbled. 

Sam pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to his brother. “Good luck” he mumbled as Dean walked out the door. 

The sound of the Impala flaring to life made Onyx shake her head. “Smooth Sam… real smooth” she said and reached for the bottle of water on the table between the beds. 

“What?” Sam said and stared at Onyx like he was totally lost

“The comment about being married…” 

“What about it?” He asked warily 

“Didn’t Dean tell you?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam just shook his head no… he was completely lost on this one. “Oh man… Dean’s gonna kick my ass for this. He’s been thinking of asking her” she said and watched the realization filter into his expression.

“Seriously? Shit… I feel like an ass now…” Sam said and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he and his brother shared. 

“You should” Onyx said and smiled as she crawled across the bed to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. “But that’s okay… because your ass belongs to me, so it’s all good” she said as she kissed him again then crawled into his lap leaning against him, lips just inches from his. “He’ll be gone a while you know…” she whispered.

“How long you figure we got?” Sam whispered with a smile.

“Long enough…” Onyx mumbled and kissed him again before they fell back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the closest bar to the motel, which took twenty minutes to get to, and found a space just to the left of her mustang. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to force himself to stay calm. He’d never admit it to Sam, but he’d actually sat drinking for half an hour as he’d waited for Jade to come out of the dressing room, so he was still a little buzzed from all the shots he’d done... not to mention continually swigging from the flask of Jameson he carried with him these days. He knew he needed to keep his head, or this was going to get blown way out of proportion. He didn’t know how to make her realize he’d done and said what he had because he cared about her. With all that running through his head, he got out of the car and walked into the bar. 

Jade knew that she had precious little time to imbibe as much alcohol as she could without supervision, and she’d made the best of it. She’d given the bartender a hundred bucks to leave the bottle of 1800 on the counter and walk away… and he had. She’d downed the first quarter of the bottle before some dumb bastard had tried to hit on her. He learned right away that she was not in the mood to be hit on when he landed on his knees as she pulled his right arm behind his back threatening to break it if he touched her again. After that scene, she’d been free to drink alone for about ten minutes, when the bartender had come over to check on her. 

“You alright darling?” he asked her as he wiped down the bar. 

“I am now” she said with a smile at the attractive older man standing behind the wooden counter. “I haven’t been able to drink alone in some time now…” she mumbled feeling the effects of the tequila starting to sink in. 

“Why’s that?” he asked as he slung the towel over his shoulder.

“Got what you’d call a… territorial… boyfriend.” She said and slammed another shot back and set the empty little glass on the bartop. “He likes to think he owns me, just because we… nevermind” she said the last with a sigh. “I figure I got about another five minutes before he shows up here shooting his mouth off about how I’m his girl and shouldn’t do this and that…” she said and slammed another shot back and looked at the bartender again. “He just doesn’t trust me… and I’m done with him. Told him so tonight” she said and felt the first stirrings of dizziness wash over her brain. She welcomed it, because it meant she wouldn’t have to deal with his shit when he got there. Sadly, she found out that time wasn’t on her side as she saw him come walking in through the door. She cursed inwardly and thought that maybe if she ignored him, he’d go away. She just wasn’t that lucky.

Dean walked in and saw her sitting at the bar, and appeared to be flirting with the bartender. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her take another shot and then smile as the tender said something to her. He noticed that the bottle of 1800 that sat in front of her was nearly half empty and could only figure she’d polished that off herself… it had become her drink of choice lately. He didn’t know how she could stomach the stuff… it was practically toxic, but could get you wasted in a hurry. 

“You about done here?” Dean asked as he grabbed the full shot glass out of her hand and set it on the bar receiving an angry glare from her. 

“Fuck you Dean…” she muttered and picked up the shot again. 

“I wish you would” he said in a flat tone and took the shot glass from her again, this time setting it down out of her reach. 

“Bastard.” She spat at him and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig from that instead. “I’m not leaving until this bottle is empty… so piss off” she said as she took another swig from the bottle, then set it carefully down on the bar and stood up from the stool. “Bathroom?” she gave the bartender a questioning look. He pointed to the left of the bar and she smiled and winked at him as she walked away. 

“Fuck. I’m tired of this shit” Dean said as he sat down on a barstool and took the shot that he’d stolen from her. 

“Hey man… I’d give her a little space right now” the tender said in a low tone.

“Yeah what would you know about it?” Dean muttered as he looked in the direction of the bathrooms waiting for her to come back out. 

“Only what she told me… but it was enough to prompt me to offer the advice.” The tender said as Dean looked at him. “If I were you, I’d go shoot a round of pool, let her calm down a bit, then carry her home. But that’s just me” he said before he knocked his fist on the bar once and walked away as another patron flagged him down. 

Dean let the bartender’s words sink in and decided he may just have a point. He poured himself one more shot from her bottle of 1800, made a face from the taste of the toxic shit, and walked to the closest pool table. He figured if he had to bide his time letting her cool off, he might as well do something that would help keep him calm, and allow him to watch her in the process. 

Jade walked out of the bathroom and sighed as she saw Dean at a pool table across the room. “Jesus… can’t he take a hint?” she said and meandered over to the bar, sitting back down by her bottle of 1800. She smiled at the bartender and flagged him over when he glanced her way. 

“What’s up darling?” he said and smiled at her.

“Need another glass” she said and tapped her fingers on the bottle next to her. “Unless you like seeing me drink out of the bottle…” she whispered as she leaned towards him. She knew that Dean would be watching and she was determined to piss him off. 

“You ah, might wanna slow it down there hun. That stuff’s pretty strong and you’re going through it real quick.” He said as he set a clean shot glass down.

“That’s kind of the whole point…” she mumbled as she poured herself a new shot.

“You know he’s watching you…” the tender said and nodded over her shoulder. 

“Yeah that’s kind of his thing…” she mumbled and tossed the shot back. “It’s the main reason why I left him… he doesn’t trust me.” 

“And why is that miss?” the tender asked as leaned back on the counter behind him. 

“Because he’s a pain in my ass!” she shouted over her shoulder and heard Dean miss on his play and curse out loud. Jade scoffed as she tossed back another shot. “No really, it’s because I’m a good dancer, who happens to strip on occasion… and it pisses him off.” She said, now after an hour and a half of drinking, feeling the full effects of the alcohol. 

Just then the jukebox in the other end of the bar was switched on. It appeared as though some of the men in the place had been eavesdropping on her conversation, and figured that a drunk stripper would respond to good music. Sadly… they were right. As the intro to “I love rock and roll” started Jade instantly perked up. 

“Oh man…I love this song!” she said and smiled at the tender. “Can I ask you a favor?” she said and smirked as the tender raised an eyebrow at her. 

Dean started his third game of solo pool and was watching the balls scatter after breaking when he heard the jukebox start up. He gave a soft groan of irritation as he recognized the song and bowed his head as he aimed for his shot before finally looking up as he heard Jade laugh. Dean felt his face growing red with anger as he watched the bartender hold out his hand and help give her a hand up… onto the bar. Dean stood there for a moment with a death grip on the pool queue, trying to keep calm, as his girlfriend took to dancing on the bar. 

* * * 

Sam and Onyx lounged under the covers of the bed enjoying the last vestiges of afterglow. It hadn’t dawned on either of them just how long it had been since they’d last seen either of their siblings. That is until Sam caught sight of the digital clock on the nightstand. 

“What time was it that Dean took off after her?” Sam asked as he tucked a stray strand of Onyx’s hair behind her ear. 

“I don’t know… I think it was around 8.” She said and then saw the concerned look on Sam’s face. “Why? What’s wrong?” She asked and ran a finger over the crease in his forehead. 

“It’s almost 10… they should have been back by now.” Sam said and looked at Onyx who seemed indifferent

“And you’re worried why?” she asked, confused now.

“I don’t know… just… something’s not right. Get dressed” Sam said as he slipped out of the bed and started pulling on his clothes. 

Onyx shook her head and sat up gathering up her own clothes. Just as both were pulling on their shoes, Sam’s phone went off. 

“Oh shit…” Sam muttered as he looked at the screen on his phone. 

“What?” Onyx asked looking at him with a worried expression

Sam tossed his phone to her then and she sighed as she looked at the picture illuminated on his phone. Jade was on the bar, dancing, swinging her shirt in a circle above her head.   
“Oh shit is right… let’s go.” Onyx said and grabbed her keys off the dresser suddenly very glad that her and her sister both had their own vehicles.

* * * 

Dean had taken just about enough as he finished sending Sam his message. He needed to at least let them know why he was still so pissed off with her. He pulled out his flask and went to drink from it, only to find it empty. He’d been drinking all day, and had no intention of stopping now. Dean took a deep breath and tossed the queue on the pool table, stalked slowly to the bar, chugged about a third of the bottle of tequila, refilled his flask, and braced himself for what was to come. Dean saw the bartender give him an apologetic look, then nodded and headed over to the jukebox. When the music was cut off suddenly, all the men in the place groaned in disappointment. Jade on the other hand gave a soft shout of irritation and stomped her foot on the bar. 

“Hey now! Where’s my grooves! I can’t dance without my grooves!” she shouted as her words became slurred together and started to laugh as she nearly fell. 

“Jade…” Dean said quietly from the ground as he held out his hand to help her down.

“No…” she whined at him and tried to kick his hand away.

“Damit Jade!” Dean shouted “Get yer ass down from there!” 

“Make me!” she spat down at him before laughing drunkenly. She never expected him to actually do it. 

“Fine.” Dean growled his impatience as he picked up her shirt then jumped up onto the closest barstool, gripped her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. 

“Let me go fucker!” she shouted at him as he headed to the front door. 

Once they were outside, he couldn’t take anymore of her temper tantrum and tossed her to the pavement, landing her on her ass. “This is the shit I’ve been talking about Jade! What the hell was that in there!” he said as he looked down at her. “Put your fucking shirt back on…” he snapped and tossed her shirt in her face. He could hear his words start to slur together, and couldn’t think clear enough to stop it. 

“You fucking asshole” she said as she tried to stand up and found herself on wobbly legs. “How dare you… oh spinney head” she mumbled as she finally got to her feet and pulled her shirt back on. She didn’t even notice that Dean had moved until he was standing an inch from her. 

“How could you do it? How could you embarrass me like that?” Dean asked through clenched teeth.

“Embarrass you? Excuse me, I’m not the stalker here…” she shot back at him.

“The hell does that mean?” Dean asked as he grabbed both of her arms and made her look him in the eye.

“You know what it means Dean.” She said as she threw her hands in the air to get out of his grip and walked away from him. “I feel like I’ve got a fucking shadow all the time with you!”

“Maybe you need one… so you don’t whore yourself out anymore” he said and watched her stop in her tracks and turn to glare at him. It was a low blow, and completely untrue, but it was the only way he could think of to finally get her attention. 

“Whore myself out? Is that what you think I do when you’re not around?” she spat at him, feeling just slightly more sober. It’s amazing how anger can help clear your head.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to him “Well, you’re not fucking me now… so you must be giving it to someone else” he hissed at her. When he felt the first sting of her slap on his cheek, he released his grip on her arm slowly and clenched his fist. He didn’t expect the follow up, and it made his blood run hot. 

Jade couldn’t believe the words he’d spoken and her gut instincts took over. She didn’t even realize she’d slapped him until she felt the sting in her hand. “Bastard.” She spat at him and slapped him again “You Bastard.” She said and stared at him as the tears started to form in her eyes. She saw the soft glow of approaching headlights and turned her head to see Onyx’s truck and breathed a sigh of relief. Her sister was always just in time to save her ass… and for once she was glad for it. 

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. He could see the approaching vehicle, but didn’t care anymore. He was drunk and she’d pushed his last button with that slap. “So that’s the way it’s going to be…” he muttered under his breath and brought his right hand up just as she turned her attention back towards him, and back handed her hard enough to knock her off balance and stumble. He felt a sudden pang of guilt and regret, but his anger chased it away too quickly. She’d been nothing but trouble lately, and the tension between them had grown too much for him to bear under the influence of this much alcohol. 

Jade found her footing and stood up, feeling the sting on her cheek, and the trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her lip. She stayed looking at the ground a moment, reeling from his hit before she shook her head and looked up at him through her hair. She ran her tongue over the split in her lip and scoffed. “You little fucker...” she mumbled as she found her footing on steadier legs. She could hear Sam and Onyx talking hurriedly as they got out of the truck and started running, but they were still a few yards away. She shook her hair out of her face and walked to Dean wiping the line of blood off her chin and showed him her blood covered finger. “Did that make you feel like a man? You know a real man would have had the balls to-“her words were cut off by his hand striking her again, harder this time and she felt the world spin as she hit the ground. 

“You mouthy bitch!” Dean yelled and shook out his hand. He’d hit her harder than he’d realized and was feeling the sting of it now. He closed his eyes and shook his head quickly as if trying to clear the haze from his brain. He could hear Onyx and Sam shouting and running towards them and he suddenly came to realize what he’d done. He heard Onyx’s shouting growing close and started to back away. 

* * * *

Onyx pulled the truck into the parking lot and scoffed as she saw the pair in standing just outside the entrance of the bar. 

“See… told you everything would be alright…” Onyx said happily as she drove through the lot looking for an open space. She saw the pair move and her sister reel away from Dean and she slowed the truck a bit. “What the hell…?” Onxy stated and flashed a look to Sam to see if he’d seen it too. 

“Did he just hit her?” Sam asked as he narrowed his eyes at the front window. “Onyx… stop the truck” Sam muttered as she pulled quickly into an open space and they both leapt out of the truck and started to run towards them. 

“Dean no!” Onyx shouted as they saw the scene progressing in front of them. “Oh shit…” she mumbled as she watched her sister hit the ground and could see from her body movements, that she wasn’t going to take this lying down. “Sam… you gotta hold her back, she’ll kill him!” Onyx shouted at him as they finally reached their siblings. 

* * * 

Jade sat for a moment on the ground gathering herself a feline sounding growl slowly emanating from her, and with the alcohol pumping through her system, she crouched and lunged at Dean. “Motherfucker!” She yelled at Dean, and was an inch away from finally knocking him on his ass, when Sam’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She could see Onyx in front of Dean, slowly pushing him back towards her truck. It only pissed her off more that she didn’t get to rip his head off herself. 

“Onyx, get him out of here!” Sam yelled over Jade’s shoulder as she struggled against him.

“Dammit Sam, let me go! I’m gonna kill him for what he did!” she shouted as she clawed at Sam’s hands as he hauled her off back towards her mustang.

“I’m not letting you go until you calm down…” Sam said as he kept his grip on her waist, avoiding her swinging legs. 

“I am calm!” she yelled and finally stopped struggling as she heard the engine of the truck flair to life and peal out of the parking lot. 

Sam cautiously released her and she felt her legs buckle under her, and avoided hitting the ground again as Sam caught her arm and turned her towards him. “Jade?” He asked and received a stifled sob from her as she collapsed against him and took a shaky breath. 

It took her about two minutes to gather herself enough to stand on her own two feet and instinctively let her hair fall over the now bruising side of her face. “I can’t believe he… I’m gonna kill him. Ohh…spinney head again…” She mumbled as she blinked a few times, then tentatively touched the swelling on her cheek and lip. “Ouch…” she whimpered.

“Let me see it” Sam said and gently turned her face to his and winced as he pulled her hair back away from her face. “Oh shit…” 

“That bad huh?” she asked and sniffled a bit still fighting the sting of tears. 

“Jade… I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner. I never would have thought he’d hit you… I mean its Dean, he’s normally…”

“Not that drunk?” she asked as she touched the split in her lip and winced. She looked at Sam and tried to read the expression on his face, but she couldn’t think clear enough. “I’d like to go now” she stated quietly as she searched her pockets for her keys. “Shit…” she muttered as she realized that Dean had lifted her keys from her as he’d carried her out. “He’s got my fucking keys…” she said and looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. “Oh I’m so over this night…” she said as she leaned against the car. 

“Don’t worry… Onyx made sure we had copies of all the car keys… for just such an occasion…” Sam said and smiled as he unlocked the passenger door. “Now let’s go find an all night restaurant or something… I’m not letting you and Dean anywhere near each other until you both sober up.” Sam said and closed the door after Jade had crawled inside. “These two are going to be the death of each other” Sam muttered as he walked around her car and got in the drivers side.


	6. Chapter Six

Dean and Onyx sat in utter silence as she drove down the road towards the motel, her knuckles white with her grip on the steering wheel. She hoped that Dean, who’d been staring out the window, had enough common sense to know not to even look at her wrong, but she wasn’t so lucky.

Dean turned his attention away from the window and looked at Onyx a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. He never had a chance to get his words out before she cut the thought from his head.

“You utter one word to me Dean and so help me; I’ll cut out your tongue.” Onyx said through clenched teeth without turning her attention from the road. 

“Onyx I-” Dean started but snapped his mouth closed as she turned her furious glare onto him.

“You think I’m fucking with you Dean? I WILL cut out your tongue” she spat at him with an angry glare before looking back to the road again. A moment of silence lingered between them as Onyx ran a slew of questions through her head, trying to choose which one to shout at him next. “What the hell were you thinking?!” she finally shouted at him without even looking at him. “Were you even thinking or did you let your pecker take control again?” She threw another glare at him and watched him ponder whether or not to answer her. 

“Onyx I-” Dean started but never got to finish

“You best think before you speak Dean. You want to give me a lame ass answer and I’ll make sure it’s the last one you give” she growled at him and whipped the truck into the parking lot for the motel, hitting the breaks hard enough to send Dean’s head nearly into the dashboard. Onyx had the truck parked and was out before Dean could even recover from the spin of the turn. She yanked the passenger door open just as he unfastened his seat belt and pulled him from the truck with a grunt smiling as she got a startled shout from him.

“Son of a-” Dean started to yell but was cut off as he stumbled and fell to the ground. He didn’t think he’d had that much to drink, but then again, he couldn’t remember much of the last 24 hours either.

“Get your ass up, I’m not wasting my precious energy on helping your drunk ass. That’s a service I only offer to my sister.” No sooner had the words left her lips than her phone started to ring, the screen flashing her sister’s number. “You alright?” Onyx asked after flipping her phone open.

“I’ve been better…” her sister’s slightly slurred words drifted through the phone. “S’everything alright for you?” She asked, not able to make clear sentences. It made Onyx chuckle lightly to hear.

“Yeah… I’m just dragging him into the motel room. Sam with you still?” Onyx was half hoping he was on his way back to her, mainly because she didn’t trust herself not to kill Dean.

“Yes. He’s trying to take me to food. I told him I dun wanna eat.” 

“Jaycee… you know the rules… you drink that much you gotta eat and drink water. I’m not going to listen to you bitch about your hangover tomorrow.”

“I know. Sam says he’s to keep me away till bastard calms down… groovy with you?” Jade asked sounding more tired than drunk now. Her choice of words made Onyx smile and chuckle inwardly.

“Yeah, it’s cool. Just tell Sam that he may be short one brother by morning…” Onyx trailed off as she watched Dean finally find his feet by leaning on the truck for support. 

“I don’t think he’d mind much” Jade replied before taking a deep breath. “I’ll see you in the morn” she said and the line went dead. 

Onyx snapped her phone closed and grabbed the back of Dean’s jacket pulling him towards the motel room. “I don’t give a shit how much bigger than me you are… I can still kick your ass boy.” She mumbled as she unlocked the door and pushed him inside, smiling as he narrowly missed the table and stumbled towards the bed.

“Jeez… pushy ass broad” he chuckled at that and sat on the end of the bed with Onyx staring him down like a wolf after its prey. “The hell is that look for… like you’ve never been drunk before” Dean mumbled as he slumped back on the bed closing his eyes. A second later a cold glass of water was thrown onto his face. 

Onyx had never seen him jump so far so fast then when that frosty water hit his face. 

“Fucking hell!” he shouted as he recoiled and rolled off the bed landing on the floor with a thud. 

“You do not get to sleep right now… I have questions that I demand answers for” she growled as she slammed the cup down on the table and walked around the bed to crouch next to him on the floor. “Well?”

“Well what?” Dean said as he shook his head.

“Answers. Now.” she said through clenched teeth

“I don’t have any for you Onyx” Dean said and looked her in the eyes with a look that spoke more than his words. “Am I sorry for what I did? Yeah, I am. I just couldn’t believe that she would say and do such things. I mean after everything… I just couldn’t take anymore. Plus I’m not exactly in control of my brain right now… I think the tequila is.” Dean said the last with a chuckle and pulled his flask out of his jacket. Just as he got the cap off, it was snatched out of his hands. 

Onyx took a very large swig from the flask and made a face as the liquid ran down her throat. “Jeez… the hell is this shit?” she asked and took another swig, knowing that she needed something to start sedating her before she lost her temper and put him in the hospital. 

“Some tequila that Jade was drinking…” Dean mumbled and reached for the flask, only to have Onyx hit his hand away and take another swig.

“Tastes like… 1800.” Onyx said and a look of annoyed understanding came over her face as she sat on the ground next to Dean and leaned against the bed. “Suddenly things make a bit more sense. How much had she drank before you found her?” 

“About half the bottle… I don’t know how she could, that shit’s like battery acid” Dean mumbled and tried to reach for the flask again, and was again denied. 

“Sounds like Jade…” Onyx mumbled “Did you drink any of it?” 

“Well… yeah. I mean I just uh… yeah.” Dean said, trying to figure out how to explain, but not being coherent enough to come up with one. Onyx just nodded and took another swig. 

“Look… I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you for what you did…but I doubt you’ll ever forgive yourself for it either. I don’t know what really happened, but at least now I can understand how it came about. I know the way she gets when drinking this shit… I’ve had to clean up the mess plenty of times. Then again, back in the day…the tables were turned.” Onyx mumbled as she took another swig from the flask.

“Say again?” Dean asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s true… back when we were young, I was the wild one. How do you think I earned the nickname ‘Wildcat’?” 

“I always did wonder about that… I mean, it’s not a common nickname.” Dean said and smirked at Onyx. 

“Hence why most people don’t call me that anymore” she said and gave him the look that told him he’d be better off forgetting it. She took another swig of the flask and hiccupped. “This shit is strong…” she chuckled then “I’m already feeling it. In fact… I think I’m just about drunk.” She said and smirked at him.

“How? You’ve only had like seven shots…” Dean asked and tried to take the flask back but was yet again denied.

“It’s mine now asshole… and besides, I haven’t had a drink in two weeks, I haven’t eaten anything all day, and I burnt what few calories I had left earlier with Sam.” She winked at Dean then and tilted her head back on the bed, smiling as she enjoyed the feeling of the alcohol swimming through her body.

“Wish I could say the same…” Dean muttered and stood up slowly, walked to the small dresser and pulled a small bottle of Jameson out of his duffle. He then stumbled his way back to the floor he’d been sitting on and plopped down nearly knocking the lamp off the stand next to him. “Oh shit” he muttered as he righted the lamp and looked at Onyx. “It was apparent you weren’t willing to share…” he said and took a quick drink from the bottle before it was snatched from him.

“You’ve had plenty to drink… and what do you mean you ‘wish you could say the same’?” she asked as she emptied the flask of 1800 and then took a drink from the Jameson. She knew she shouldn’t be drinking, but she couldn’t help it now… once she got started, she’d drink all night without someone there to make her stop. 

“Nothing, I just… nevermind” Dean said and sighed.

“What’s a matter? My sister not giving it up?” Onyx said and smirked before taking another drink. When Dean just looked at her and didn’t say anything, she nearly choked on the whiskey. “Seriously?” Dean just nodded at her. “Shit… no wonder she’s been so cranky lately” 

“What does that mean?”

“I mean, when she’s not getting any, she gets really cranky. And if she’s not sleeping with you, then she isn’t sleeping with anyone else.” Onyx said and smirked at him as the thought rolled through his head.

“You mean that?” Dean asked feeling a bit like an ass now

“Dean, my sister’s not like that... I’ve seen her in some pretty fucked up relationships and she wouldn’t stray even then. Besides, she loves you, why would she want to cheat on you?” She asked and got no response from him. “Wait… you actually thought she’d fucked someone else?”

Dean just nodded slowly. “Yeah… I did actually. Don’t really know why. I guess I just figured if she wasn’t with me, then she had to be getting it elsewhere. She’s pretty demanding in that area” Dean said and watched Onyx try not to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Do you know why she’s so demanding in that area?” she asked and watched him shake his head no. “Because you’re fucking hot Dean… I mean, who wouldn’t want to have you anytime they could? I don’t blame her for being demanding… I would be” Onyx mumbled as she pulled the bottle to her lips again feeling the fog filter through her brain. She chuckled softly as she realized, she was now well beyond drunk, and alone, with Dean. She could hear a little voice in the back of her mind telling her to sober up and take a step back… but it was quickly drowned out with another few swigs of the whiskey. She let the memories of her youth flood back to her… all the times she’d snuck out, all the times the police escorted her home, all the times she’d gotten caught using her sister’s ID… it made her smile to remember those days, and how much she missed them. 

“Earth to Onyx” Dean said and waved his hand in front of her face. 

“Huh?” She asked as she turned her attention towards him. 

“Where did you go just then? You were like off in La La Land…” Dean said and hiccupped, making both he and Onyx laugh. 

“I was just remembering…” she said and saw him smile and raise an eyebrow. “Like this one time that I stole Jade’s car…” she started and laughed. 

“You stole her-” Dean started and got a glare and an incoherent lash of words from Onyx as she pointed her finger at him. 

“A tut tut…I’m talking” 

“And I’d like to keep my tongue…” Dean mumbled and nodded his head for her to continue. 

“Damn straight… I might have use for it later” Onyx muttered under her breath, and smirked as her words went unnoticed by Dean. “So as I was saying... I stole her car once. I was 17, and it was after our grandparents died, and I’d just had my heartbroken by my ex when I found him in bed with another girl. I was so furious that Jade was instilling all these new rules for me to follow, that I decided I’d show her where she could stick them all… and I hotwired her precious mustang and drove from Agoura to LA at midnight.” She stopped and took another swig of whiskey.

“You’re serious?” Dean asked, not believing that the straight-laced Onyx he knew had once been a rebel. 

“Shut up, I’m not done. It was three AM before she finally showed up.” She laughed then “She was so pissed off… she’d had to hitch-hike, and granted it wasn’t all that far of a distance, but it was the principal of the thing. By the time she finally found me, I was down three bottles of whiskey, and had just fucked the guy who’d been hitting on me all night in the alley behind the bar. It was not one of my prouder moments. It was also the night I found out that my libido makes me do stupid things when I’m drunk…” Onyx said and looked at Dean. It was the first time she’d ever known him to be at a loss for words. She just smiled at him and watched the thoughts run through his head and knew she just sealed her own doom. Unfortunately, she was to drunk to care… and Sam wasn’t even a thought in her mind. “Can I ask you something rather personal?” 

“I guess so… can’t be sure I’ll be able to answer, but I’ll try” he said and closed his eyes as the haze filled his head again. 

“What are you like in bed?” Onyx asked as she leaned towards him looking at him like a curious child. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered opened as he let the confused look fill his face. “Did you just ask me what I’m like in bed?” He watched as Onyx’s face grew a wicked smile and she nodded her head yes. “Well I- don’t know how to answer that. I mean I never heard any complaints from your sister…” he said as he shrugged, still a little shocked from her question. 

“What I mean is… are you gentle or rough?” Onyx said as she canted her head to the side like a bird and started to worry her bottom lip. “Because if you’re gentle, then there’s a reason she’s stopped giving it up to you… but if you’re rough… I want to know just how… rough… you are” Onyx said, moving even closer to him, until she was sitting on her feet just inches from Dean looking at him with eyes that said she was entertaining ideas she shouldn’t be. 

“I guess it just depends… why do you ask?” Dean said suddenly feeling there was another reason behind her question. 

“Because one thing my sister and I have in common is our preferences in bed. It’s taken me some time to get Sam into the type of lover I can live with… but he’s still hesitant. I want to know if she’s having the same issues with you…” Onyx said and smiled. “Did you know that there’s a reason neither of us have cut our hair over the years?” When all she received was an audible gulp from him she finished her statement. “We keep our hair long for one main reason. It’s the pain/pleasure factor. There’s nothing like a good fuck with someone pulling your hair” Onyx began whispering as she slowly moved her lips to his ear and straddled his legs. “You really want to get a girl’s attention… grab a fistful of her hair and pull her to you… she’ll respond to you then.” she said as her lips traveled along his jaw to his lips. “Trust me on this one” she whispered against his lips before running the tip of her tongue lightly across them. “If you’d like some pointers…” she started but never finished as Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in a hard kiss.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sam pulled the mustang into the parking lot of the local diner as the engine gave a groan of protest against his shifting ability. “I’ll never get used to this…” Sam muttered as he parked the car and turned a look to Jade, who was slumped in the seat, her cheek pressed against the cool glass. “Alright, let’s go get you some food.” Sam said and opened his door.

“Sam, I already told you I’m not hungry. Food just sounds sick right now anyways. I want nice cold air… Oxygen is good for breathing.” Jade said and yawned and leaned her head back on the headrest.

“Fine… I’ll get something to go, but you need to eat Jade.” 

“Sounds swell… I’ll just stay here and make sure no one steals the car with me inside it.” She smiled as she got a soft chuckle from Sam before he climbed out of the car. “At least I got you to smile Sammy boy…” Jade mumbled to herself. She sat in silence in the car for a moment before she tried shifting in the seat and realizing she really had to use the bathroom. She groaned and pulled the door handle before pushing the door open. Once she had the door kicked open she tried to swing her legs out and pull herself out of the car… but found she was quite well hindered by some unknowable force holding her in the seat. With another grunt and a bit of a struggle still not getting her anywhere, she relented and fell back against the seat with only her right leg successfully dangling out of the car. “Man… I gotta pee” she said before chuckling at her predicament.

Sam walked out of the small diner with a paper container of food in his hands and raised a curious eyebrow at the sight he saw. Jade’s mustang sat with one door open, and what looked like her leg dangling just above the ground. He could see her sitting in the car with her cell phone out, but had no clue what she was up to. Sam walked to the passenger side of the car and leaned down to look in at her. 

“Jade? You okay?” he asked as he set the container of food on the top of the car. 

Jade closed her phone and looked up at Sam. “Sam… I tired to call you. The car won’t let me out and I gotta go pee” 

Sam laughed lightly and shook his head. “Alright, hold on” he said and reached across her to unbuckle the seatbelt. “It helps if you take that off before trying to get out” Sam said as he stood up and held his hand out to her. 

Jade smiled as Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and freed her from the contraption. She suddenly felt stupid that she hadn’t thought of that, but then realized she was well past remembering much of anything beyond basic motor skills… and even those were starting to fade. She took Sam’s hand and pulled herself out of the car, but found her legs were unsteady and tripped over her own feet. She laughed as Sam caught her and righted her with his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up.

“You okay?” He asked as he lowered his gaze to look at her.

“Yeah I’m okay…” she slurred as she tried walking away and stumbled again, just to be caught by Sam. “Guess I’m not…” she said and laughed again.

“How much did you drink tonight?” Sam asked as he started walking her towards the diner. 

“I lost count after a while… but I think it was more than usual” she said as she leaned her weight into Sam and let him lead her towards the bathroom in the diner. 

“You gonna be okay from here?” He asked as they reached the bathroom door. “Cause that’s one place I really can’t help you to…” he said as he watched her stand on her own feet and place a hand on the wall to steady herself.

“I’ll be fine… I can pee by myself. I’m a big girl now” she said and smiled as Sam laughed at her bad joke. 

“Alright you smartass… I’ll wait out here” he said and watched her disappear behind the door. 

Sam stood outside the door to the bathroom for what seemed an eternity waiting for her. He was about to knock on the door and make sure she hadn’t passed out somewhere inside when the door finally swung open and she smiled as she made her way out the door and walked past him. She had planned to make it all the way to the car without falling over, but her plan was foiled when her feet got in her way. She stumbled over her own feet, caught herself on a chair and tried to stand back up, but was laughing too hard. Thankfully Sam was there to help get her back on her feet… which was quite a task with her fit of laughter. 

“I’m fine… really” she said and waived Sam off, but was glad he didn’t take the hint as she started walking again. It took a little bit of work for her to make her legs work, but with Sam guiding her along she made it out to the car and even into the seat without further injury. 

“Can we go back to the motel now?” Jade asked as Sam climbed into the car. “I’d like to go back to the motel now…” 

“No we can’t. I’m not letting you and Dean anywhere near each other until both of you are sober.” Sam said as he backed the car out of the space and onto the road. They’d been in this town for over two weeks now, with no job leads, and they’d all found little hideaway places they liked. It only took Sam a few minutes to find the turn that lead out to the clearing he was looking for. It was a clear star filled night and it made Sam smile to see the open area and small stream that was seemingly away from the things of man. Once he had the car parked, he grabbed the box of food and set it out on the hood of her car. He didn’t even realize that Jade had managed to get her seatbelt undone and out of the car without his help until she crawled onto the hood of the car. 

“I like this place…” she said as she leaned back on the windshield of the car and looked up into the sky. The moon was out in full and illuminated the little clearing with soft silver tones.

“Yeah, I like how quiet it is here” Sam said as he pulled a simple ham sand which out of the box of food. “Here, eat this” he said and tossed the sandwich on her lap. 

“I don’t want it” she said and made a face of annoyance

“Tough shit Jade… eat the sandwich.” Sam said and held her gaze long enough to let her know she wasn’t going to win this argument. 

“Fine.” She said and picked up the sandwich. “What is it?” she asked as she started to examine it. 

“It’s just a plain ham sandwich Jade, it’s not going to bite you” Sam said as he moved around the front of the car and hopped on the hood himself. 

“Smartass…” she replied and smacked his arm as she bit into the sandwich making a face at the idea of eating. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked

“Nothing” she muttered and took another bite of the sandwich before making a noise and setting the sandwich down. “Ugh… I’m done” she said and leaned back against the windshield again. 

They let a small moment of silence linger between them, listening to the sounds of the night and the little stream. Jade shifted and leaned her head to the right and winced as her face made contact with the cold metal of the car and immediately turned her head back. “Ouch” she said and raised her hand to her face to inspect the damage with her fingers. Sam looked at her and pulled her hand away slowly, letting his hold linger a little longer than was needed. 

“Don’t… it’s only gonna make it hurt worse” he said and watched the pain filter through her eyes as she pulled her hand away from his. “I’m sorry for what happened” he whispered

“Why? You had nothing to do with it. It’s not like you were the one who got drunk and hit me.” She said and sat up straight placing her hands behind her to keep balance. 

“Yeah… but I should have been there to stop it happening” 

“Sam don’t. I’m not your girl and it’s not your problem to worry about. Besides, you’re not the one who hit me now are you?” She said and swung her legs off the side of the car turning her back to him.

“Yeah but he’s my brother-“ Sam started

“So you feel guilty by association?” she finished for him and chuckled. “It doesn’t work that way Sammy boy, and you’re fucking insane to think that” She said and ran her hand through her hair. She noticed how quiet he was and turned to face him again. The sad look on his face made her sigh with guilt. She pulled her legs up under her and ran her fingers over the crease in his brow. “So sad. You’re too sexy to be that sad…” she said and laughed.

“To sexy to be sad?” Sam asked with a chuckle as he took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“Look Sam, I’m drunk and I’m talking out of my ass tonight… don’t pay attention to anything I say.” She said and once again pulled her hand out of his for the second time. 

“No… you’re right. You’re not my responsibility, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t feel bad about what happened.” He said and turned her chin towards him to look at the side of her face again. “He really did a number on you. I should have gotten you some ice…” he said as he lowered his hand. 

“Well I could always lean against the windshield…” she said and laughed as he smiled at her sense of humor. “But I think that would kind of hurt…” she chuckled. The air around them grew a strange tension as they looked at each other and silence settled in. “As much as I’m enjoying your company, I think we should head back before I do something stupid... like dance naked under the full moon.” She said as she hopped off the car and stretched before stumbling her way to the interior of the car. 

“Yeah…” Sam said with a sigh “Wouldn’t want to do something stupid…” Sam mumbled as he too climbed off the car and got behind the wheel.

* * *

Onyx let out a quiet squeak as Dean pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers. She stayed still for a moment as her brain struggled to inform her that this whole idea was wrong… this was not Sam, and she was very drunk. Sadly in the same moment, her libido suffocated her reason and she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she felt his hands travel down her back start to pull the hem of her shirt up, she let reason speak in her brain again and broke the kiss by pushing him away.

“Dean…” she said breathlessly and held him back as he tried to lean into her again. “We can’t do this,” she said before she tried to pull his hands from behind her back

“Why?” he whispered as he leaned into her and started to kiss her neck. If he hadn’t been drunk and sexually deprived for the last month, he might not have asked that question, because he knew what she was going to say. Still it didn’t matter to him… his girl had been holding out on him, because she was pissed off at him, and he was beyond desperation. 

“Why?” she repeated the question trying to figure how best to say her answer. “Sam and Jade…” she said simply and felt her eyes flutter closed as his lips trailed fiery kisses down her neck. “We can’t…” she whispered again but could feel her resolve slipping away as his lips trailed along her jaw back toward her mouth. 

“Onyx… please…” he whispered, letting his desperation filter into his voice as his lips made contact with hers again. He could feel her resistance lingering and he brought his right hand up to the back of her head and laced his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him. He heard her whimper into the kiss as her body went slack and she relented to him and returned the kiss. 

Onyx could hear the pleading desperation in his voice and stung her deeper than she’d thought it would. She knew how long her sister had been holding out on him... she drunkenly told her one night while they were out together, as sisters do. She never did get around to saying why she was doing so, only that there was a reason for it. She let this information flow through her head as she returned his kiss, knowing that it was part of the influence into her decision. The little voice in her head was screaming at her that this was wrong, but it was quickly drowned out by the wave of desire that flooded her when his lips met hers. She’d never admit it to anyone, especially Sam, but she had secretly wanted him since they met, and had harbored her desire in silence since then. Once she’d made the choice to forego all rationality and let her alcohol induced lust take over, she closed her eyes and fell into his kiss, slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt to dance over his skin. She loved the feel of the muscles of his back moving as his hands traveled down her back to grab her ass and pull her even closer into him. She could feel the animalistic side of her brain trying to take control of her body and satisfy the one thing it craved, but the cloth of his shirt was an annoying barrier to this goal. With a soft growl emanating from deep in her she broke the kiss, grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled, smiling as the cotton gave way in a harsh tearing sound. She couldn’t get her hands to move fast enough as she slid them up his chest and pulled the cotton shirt off his shoulders. She leaned into him as she shed the remnants of his clothing and let her nose linger in the crook of his neck and inhaled deep letting the soft growl within her calm as she took in his scent. She let her lips dance over the skin of his shoulder before her teeth lightly grazed his skin, seeking out the tender flesh they could capture between them. She felt him lean his head back which only exposed his neck to her, allowing her to find the tender skin just under his right collarbone and bite down on it, causing him to suck in a quick rush of air. She felt his hands on her shoulders then, pushing her back, and she reluctantly released her jaw and sat up straight to look him in the eyes with a smug smirk on her lips. 

Dean had barely registered that she’d not only removed his shirt, but also torn it open in order to get it off quicker. By the time he realized she’d done so he could feel her lips on his neck and was suddenly unable to do much but feel and react. When he felt her teeth bite down on his chest, he could only pull in a rush of air and push her away before she drew blood. He saw the smug little smile on her lips and narrowed his eyes at her.

“So you want to play rough eh?” he asked in a low voice and watched her smile grow bigger.

“Always…” she whispered and ran her tongue over her lower lip “I just never get to” she said quickly before pulling her own shirt off and tossing it aside, then pulling him to her in a hard kiss. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss with a fierceness that would bruise anyone’s lips. He could feel her hands travel down his sides, then slip between them as they sought out the waistband of his jeans. He realized then that she meant business… and was in a hurry to get to it. His hands traveled up her back, under the long locks of her hair and found the closure to her bra. It only took him a moment to unfasten it causing Onyx to break the kiss and look at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“How’d you do that?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Your sister wears the same kind…” he said with a half smile as he pulled the straps down her arms and flung the bra aside.

“Right…” Onyx whispered and felt the voice of reason try to scream in her head again, but was quickly silenced as Dean leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth making her breath hitch. 

Onyx arched her back, and felt his hands travel up to her shoulders in order to support her weight. She knew that they had precious little time before their siblings returned, and if they were going to do this… they needed to make haste. She gently pushed on his shoulders to get him to sit up again and smirked as she ran her hands down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans once more. She fiddled with the button for a moment, finally getting it to slip free and was glad to find a zipper… and not more buttons. She crawled backwards down his legs until his feet were in front of her and quickly pulled off his boots, then tugged on the jeans to pull them down his legs. When they didn’t budge, she thought briefly about ripping them off him, but decided against it and settled on simply gripping his ankles and pulling him forward. Once his weight was no longer an issue in her achieving her goal, she gripped the legs of his jeans and pulled, smiling as the material slid down his body, and finally fell loose allowing her to toss them aside. She licked her lips and smiled at the sight of him naked before her. She canted her head to the side and looked at him like a curious hunter watching its prey. She found herself momentarily lost in her thoughts just long enough for Dean to recover some of his own. 

Dean had to give a silent chuckle at the knowledge that this little woman was able to pull his weight enough to make him wonder what else she was capable of. It sent a small chill of fear through his body to think such thoughts, but at the same time, thrilled him to know she could kick his ass. When he saw her look at him with that hungry stare and her expression go so blank he could swear she’d stopped breathing, he knew if he didn’t act, the fun would be over. He took her moment of stillness and moved quickly enough that he was able to catch her by surprise and pin her down to the floor. When he heard her squeak as the air was rapidly sucked into her lungs, he smiled down at her and released her hands. His fingers caressed her skin like feathers as they ran down her stomach to the waistband of her black jeans. He fidgeted with the top button and almost growled as he came across yet another just an inch below the first. He hated button fly jeans on a woman… they took to much patience, which he had little of in this type of situation. With his frustration growing, he tugged on the two separate pieces of her jeans and smirked as the last three buttons actually came undone quite easily. He gripped the two belt loops at either side of her hips and tugged her jeans down, feeling her lift her hips high enough to allow the material to slip down her body. Dean pulled the jeans down her legs and tossed them aside with the rest of their clothing and raised an eyebrow as he looked over her naked form.

“Commando?” he stated as more of a question than anything.

Onyx was about to say something when she found her lips were suddenly caught in a desperate kiss. She could feel the weight of his body hovering over hers, but had no memory of him moving. She knew this wasn’t a good sign, but decided to pay no attention to it. She moaned into the kiss as her tongue sought out his and she wrapped her arms around him. She was so lost in his kiss that she never even felt him move… that is until she felt him push inside her, stealing her breath from her yet again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried himself completely within her. She broke the kiss and gasped for air as she prevented him from moving for a moment as her body adjusted to his intrusion. 

Dean felt her ankles lock behind him as her legs kept him from moving, he could only figure to allow her body a moment to adjust. He bowed his head, letting his forehead rest on the ground next to her as he used all his willpower to give her the moment she needed. He cared for her, perhaps more than he should, and she was not just some cheap tramp he’d picked up at a bar… he didn’t want to hurt her, but his patience was not infinite. It was in that moment that he felt her legs relax and her ankles unlock from behind him. He let out a breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding and moved his hips, slowly at first, but with her growled insistence for more, quickly increased his pace. 

Onyx closed her eyes as she felt his body go still and she took in a needed breath as she felt the energy around him change. It grew a raw edge to it and made her skin tingle like she was hooked to a live wire. She released her ankles and felt him move, slowly, ever so slowly until it felt her like her brain would explode with frustration. She could hear a growl forming deep in her chest and she gave up the control of her body to her desire. 

“Don’t tease” she growled out as her lips danced over the skin of his shoulder and her teeth bit down lightly in the crook of his neck. She felt him quicken his strokes as her teeth bit down and she could hear him moan as she bit harder. It made the primal thoughts running through her brain happy to know that he liked to play just as rough as she did… and saved the thought for another time. She wrapped her legs tightly around him again, but this time using the strength in her legs to lift herself and meet his every thrust. She could feel the cheap carpet scraping beneath her as her skin started to feel like it was on fire from the friction, but the pain of it only added to her enjoyment. She found herself lost in her own torrid thoughts again, that is until she could feel his lips on hers. They explored each other’s mouths violently with lips, tongues and teeth in a frenzy as her fingers dug into the hard muscles of his back. She loved feeling them work as his body thrust forcefully into hers, setting every nerve ending in her on fire as she moaned her appreciation into the kiss. 

Dean broke the kiss when he found himself in need of more oxygen. Her muscles contracted around him and he suddenly found himself gasping for air as he used all his concentration to keep up with her. He felt her legs begin to tense around him as her fingers dug deeper into his back and knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He shifted the angle of his stroke and heard her gasp for air and knew he’d hit the right spot. He watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and close her eyes as she focused on holding onto this feeling as long as she could. Beads of sweat started to roll off both their bodies and Dean knew that he wasn’t going to hold out any longer… he’d been deprived for to long to make this last as long as he would have liked. 

“Come with me Onyx” he whispered into her ear and saw her eyes open and look directly into his. Her legs tensed even tighter around him and her breath quickened with each grunt as she let the feeling flow through her. With one more thrust, he felt her whole body tense as she closed her eyes and arched her back into him screaming out her orgasm. He thrust one last time into her as her body clenched around him and drove him into his own orgasm. They rode out the wave of exquisite pleasure, both panting for air as their bodies tensed each of them crying out with the flood of it. He felt her fingernails dig into his back and tear the skin as she ran her hands across his shoulder blades leaving thin trails of red behind. Dean groaned as her nails cut his skin and finally collapsed, trapping her exhausted body beneath his. He stayed still a moment letting the rush of the high run through him, and finally rolled onto his back leaving both of them laying next to each other, panting for air. 

Neither one of them spoke as they caught their breath, the haze of alcohol and sexual satiation overwhelming them into exhaustion. Onyx lazily reached her hand to grip the edge of the blanket that currently covered the bed and pulled it down, covering them with the thin material. She rolled onto her stomach, laying her head on Dean’s chest and sliding her arm over his torso. The silence lingered as both of them fought off the sleep that threatened to consume them. It only took another few minutes before both of them gave into the sleep that called them into the blackness of forgetful unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jade sat quietly in the car and just looked out the window as Sam drove the half hour distance back to the motel. She fidgeted in the seat and decided that she wasn’t comfortable with the silence and reached for the radio, but found that her balance still wasn’t quite up to par as she fell sideways in the seat. Jade found herself laughing as she struggled to get back up into a sitting position.

“You okay over there?” Sam asked as she sat herself back up. 

“Yeah… I thought I had motor skills, but I was wrong” she giggled and adjusted her seatbelt so it wasn’t choking her as she sat herself back up in the seat. They sat in silence for another five minutes before Jade finally broke it again. “I want you to know I provoked him” she said with a shaky voice and turned her attention back to the window so she could hide the tears that filled her eyes. 

“Provoked who? Dean?” Sam asked not sure if he was on the same track as her. 

“Yeah. I said things… things that I shouldn’t have said and-“ she started and took in a ragged breath but never got to finish her sentence. 

“Look Jade, I’m sure that what was said had reason behind it… there’s no excuse for what he did, provoked or not. He should have handled things better.” Sam said it so matter of fact that it made her turn and look at him. 

“He’s not you Sam. He… I don’t know…” she said with a sigh. “To be honest, I think if he hadn’t hit me, I’d have kept saying the wrong things, and beat the shit out of him when he threw it back in my face.” She said the last with a chuckle and smiled as Sam started laughing at the image of her beating up his brother.

“I would have liked to see that… no I would have paid to see that” Sam said and turned a smile to her. “Look, don’t beat yourself up over this… what’s done is done and you two will just have to duke it out in the morning. I’ll be there front row center for the smackdown.” Sam said with a laugh and watched her smile at the hypothetical situation. 

“Unless you have a miracle hangover cure… I have a feeling the smackdown will be postponed until all parties involved are fully conscious” 

“Well actually, I do.” Sam said with a chuckle. “It’s a greasy pork sandwich” he started and was quickly joined by Jade. “Served up in a dirty ashtray” they said simultaneously and laughed at the bad cultural reference.

“God I haven’t seen that movie in years… “ Jade muttered as Sam pulled into the motel parking lot. 

“It’s a good movie” he said as he pulled the Mustang into an empty spot next to the black Impala. He turned the engine off and the two of them sat in the car a moment looking at the motel in front of them. “You ready for this?” Sam asked as he looked at Jade who took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Nope.” She said sighed. “But I have to deal with this eventually…” she said and unhooked her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She stood there a moment gathering her thoughts as Sam got out of the car. “Alright… let’s get this over with” she said started towards the room. As they got closer they noticed that it was really quiet inside, but there was still a light on. 

“Awfully quiet… maybe you lucked out and he passed out the moment he hit the bed” Sam said as he pulled the door key out of his pocket. 

“I’m never that lucky…” Jade said as Sam unlocked the door and held the door open for her. She walked in and her brow furrowed when she didn’t see anyone in the room… until she noticed the missing bedcover. She stopped dead in her tracks just a few paces into the room. She felt instantly sober and her breathing stop as she took in the sight before her. 

Sam didn’t know she’d stopped moving until he ran into her just inside the room. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he followed her line of sight and went just as still as she had. He blinked a few times hoping it was a hallucination, but when the image didn’t go away, the only thing he could think to do, was check that Jade was still standing. 

Jade couldn’t believe what she saw with her own eyes. There on the floor, barely covered by the thin bed blanket was her sister and Dean, naked, passed out in a heap of tangled limbs. She scoffed at the sight and slowly turned her head towards the open door still in shock from what she’d just seen. She took in a deep breath and knew then and there what she needed to do. She snatched her car keys from Sam’s hand, picked up her duffel from the ground next to the door, and strolled swiftly outside towards her car. 

Sam didn’t even know what to think, as he looked at his brother and his girlfriend naked in a heap on the floor. His brain didn’t even want to process it as he tried to understand what he was seeing. He felt a stab of jealousy, then a rush of rage flow through him and barely even noticed when Jade took the keys out of his hand. Sam stood there, feeling like a complete ass for allowing this situation to have happened. He’d known in the back of his mind that it should have been him to deal with Dean, and let Onyx handle her sister. Then again, he’d trusted Onyx and her judgement, which is what was throwing him for a loop right now. He shook his head to clear the image from it and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He looked around for Jade, but the only thing he saw was the trunk cover standing open. He furrowed his brow in confusion until he saw Jade walk around her car to get to the front of Dean’s Impala. Sam raised an eyebrow at her actions, until he saw the crowbar in her right hand. 

“Jade?” Sam turned her name into a question. When he received nothing but silence from her as she approached the car, he started towards her. “Jade what are you…” he started to say as he saw her raise the crowbar above her head in an attempt to damage the hood of Dean’s car. “Jade no!” Sam shouted as he struggled to pull the crowbar from her hands before she could swing it. “Jesus… what the hell are you trying to do?” Sam said as he got an angry glare from her. 

“Hit him where it hurts the most” she snarled at Sam as she stormed back to the trunk of her car. She walked back a moment later with a rather large baseball bat in her hands. Sam shook his head and stood in front of her, stopping her in her path. “Sam don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.” She said as she stepped around him, but was stopped when he gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him. 

“Jade don’t do this…” Sam pleaded with her but to no avail.

“Get out of my way Sam” she snarled at him as she wrapped both hands around the bat in a white-knuckle grip and pulled out of Sam’s grasp. She turned on her heel and was in front of the car before Sam could register her movements. She took a deep breath and pulled the bat back prepping for a good swing at the right headlight when Sam spun her around again, and for lack of better distraction, pulled her to him and kissed her. Jade was so thrown off by his actions that she actually dropped the bat… onto her own foot. She cursed silently and pulled away from Sam. 

“First off… ow” she said and looked at her left foot which now felt slightly larger than normal. “And second, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” she yelled at him and pushed him away from her as she turned around and took a few steps away. 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t think of anything else…” Sam muttered as he leaned down and picked up the bat. 

“So you kissed me to distract me from demolishing his car?” she asked slowly as she spun around to face him again. “What is it with you Winchesters?! Can’t be happy with just one Colt sister… no you have to try both of them out right?” she shouted as she threw her hands in the air in defeat and stormed off towards the main office. 

Sam sighed as he shook his head while walking to the trunk of her car. “Smart Sam, really smart…” he said to himself as he tossed the bat in the trunk and slammed it closed. “What was I thinking? I know what I was thinking…” Sam said to himself as he sighed with frustration. He saw Jade walking up to the door next to their room and unlock it. Sam chuckled as he realized she’d just gone a rented another room… for how long though, he’d had no clue. He watched her walk inside leaving the door open and he stood next to the car pondering for a moment if she was offering the spare room to him too. Just then she moved to stand in the doorway. 

“You coming?” she asked and gestured with her left arm into the room. 

“Seriously?” Sam asked

“Well considering how fucked up this night is, and how awkward things already are for me right now… plus you still need a place to sleep Sam…” she said and turned around to walk back into the room. “Can you bring my duffel in please?” she shouted back through the door.

Sam picked her duffel up and hesitantly walked towards the room. Her voice had been shaky and he was sure he’d seen the smear of makeup from wiping at her eyes. He took a much-needed deep breath as he prepared for what he expected to be a long night. He didn’t know just how wrongly right he was. He could hear the shower running as he closed and locked the door behind him. He set her bag down on the bed closest to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the other bag hanging his head with eyes closed as he tried to process the events of the evening. Things had started out so well… and went to shit in what felt like the blink of an eye. He couldn’t believe what he’d seen just twenty minutes ago… and frankly refused to believe he’d actually seen it. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when he heard the water turn off in the bathroom and the silence settled in on the room. He figured Jade would need some time to deal with everything that had happened, just as he would, so he didn’t bother knocking on the bathroom door to make sure she was alright. 

Jade stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and faced the mirror. For once she was glad it was covered by a thick layer of fog because she wasn’t sure she would be able to look at her own reflection. She knew she was to blame for it all… if only she hadn’t been holding out on Dean, if only she had just stopped drinking, if only she’d just kept her mouth shut… if only… if only… she swore it would be the epitaph on her stone. She took in a shaky breath and opened the door letting the steam filter into the main room and she spotted her duffel on the bed. She unzipped it and started pulling out the contents looking for her clean clothing. 

“Jade?” Sam asked, a worried tone to his voice. “You alright?”

“I’m fine” she said in a short, firm tone without even looking up. 

She found a pair of lounge pants and a tank top and clutched them to her as she turned and headed back into the bathroom. She didn’t care about under garments… she could go commando one night, and was inwardly thankful for the built in bra that most of her tank tops came with. It was rather handy in her line of work, not to have to wear a sports bra all the time… and offered her a little more peace of mind in her pajamas. She dressed slowly, still feeling a little uncoordinated as sobriety continued to settle in on her. She also noticed that she had a nice purple colored bruise forming on the lower part of her left hip, where’d she hit the ground hardest after being dropped outside the bar. She hadn’t noticed it earlier because the tequila had kept her quite numb… but was successfully wearing off now, allowing her to remember that she had been indeed dropped on her ass tonight. It made her chuckle to think about it. 

“Damn… that’s gonna hurt in the morning” she muttered as she pulled the soft jersey knit pants on. 

Once she was fully dressed, she wiped the layer of fog off the mirror and watched the little trails of water run down as her hand made each pass across. She looked at her reflection and took in the damage done to the right side of her face for the first time that night. It wasn’t as bad as she’d come to think it was actually. Quite a portion of the initial swelling had already reduced, leaving a cut to the far right of her lip, a nice purple bruise stretching out beneath it. The only other real damage she’d received was a nice deep purple bruise to the outer edge of her right eye, and a long line of light purple forming along her right cheekbone that was barely concealing the split in the center of it. She ran her tongue over the split in her lip again and felt the sting as she winced and shook the pain out of her head that came along with wincing. She knew she’d be sore for a few days, but she also knew how to take care of the damage for it to heal fast and clean… she’d suffered much worse on some of her hunts in past years. She let memories of the past years start to drift through her brain then and was reminded that this time… she’d be alone in the healing process. That thought stung her the worst and brought a wave of emotions to the surface. Normally she had Dean there to make her feel better as her body recovered from injury… or at least Onyx. This time though… she was on her own, and that fact hurt worse then all the bruises did. She gripped onto the sink as the wave of nausea flooded her, as it always did when she was this upset. She took a deep breath and pushed the feeling back down as she looked up into the mirror once more. She let the anger start to take over as she thought about seeing him with… her. Her fingers began to ache as she griped the counter even harder, until her hands could take no more. She released the hard surface and stared at the image in the mirror as her vision flooded with a rage of red. She let the anger build until she couldn’t stand it anymore and before she knew she’d done it, her fist made contact with the glass of the mirror as she screamed and shattered it into several pieces that went cascading to the floor in a loud crash. 

 

Sam knew that she wasn’t alright by the way she spoke to him… she never spoke that way unless something was wrong and she didn’t want to talk about it. He could understand that, but he didn’t like it. She’d always come to him with her problems… even if she’d already ran them past her sister, and sometimes when she hadn’t. He was always the one that could give her advice regarding his brother… and she would return the favor with advice regarding her sister. He liked that they could actually talk to each other… and it bothered him when she refused to talk to him. He found himself lost in his thoughts until her scream brought him back to reality… that and a loud crash of broken glass. He leapt to his feet and crossed the short distance to the bathroom… only to find the door locked. 

“Jade?” he asked once and tried the handle, only to find it locked. “JADE!” Sam yelled and tried the door again. He couldn’t hear any movement on the other side of the door, and a panic set in… with the way the night was going, he feared the worst. When the door didn’t budge, he got forceful and threw his weight against it, and was rewarded when the latch gave way and the door fell open. Sam saw the shattered mirror in pieces all over the counter and floor, but it was the little spots of red that worried him. Jade sat in the corner of the room across from the toilet, a towel wrapped around her right hand, knees pulled up to her chest and her head tilted back against the wall. It wasn’t the fact that he knew her hand was bleeding beneath the towel, it was the pain he saw on her tear-streaked face. He hated seeing either of the Colt girls breakdown like this, and rarely did. They were two of the strongest women he’d ever known, and to see either one in this kind of pain tore at his heart. Sam crossed the small room and knelt down, wrapping one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, then carried her out to the main room and laid her gently down on the bed. 

Jade stepped back as the pieces of glass scattered everywhere, careful not to step on any. With her anger sated, she let the panic and sorrow settle in as the tears rolled down her face. She could feel her hand throbbing and knew that her knuckles had paid the price of her anger. She stepped around the shattered glass and grabbed a small towel from the rack on the wall. She could hear Sam shouting her name as she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, wrapping the small towel around her aching hand. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, and a moment later could hear the door give way against Sam’s weight. She could feel him in the room, and with little effort, she was suddenly being held against him, tears still overwhelming her as she took in a ragged breath that carried his warm scent to her senses. She whimpered silently as he laid her down. For one, she liked being held close to his warm body, and two, he laid her on her right side. 

“Ouch” she cried softly and rolled onto her back, turning her head to the left to look at Sam as he sat on the side of the bed next to her. 

“You okay?” he asked the stupid question that most men do when a woman breaks down in front of them. 

“No.” she said simply and a fresh tear pooled in the corner of her right eye. She lifted her right hand to wipe the tear away, and managed to only spread a stream of blood along her nose. 

“Oh jeez… that’s really bleeding” Sam said as he wiped the blood from her face, then took her right hand and slowly unwrapped the towel from it. Sam winced just slightly as he saw the cut skin and tiny shards of reflective glass that had worked their way into her skin. “Okay, I need to clean this out before I can bandage it” he said as he laid her hand down gently on the bed. “Just… don’t move” he said and looked around for his duffel. “Shit.” He murmured shook his head slightly as he remembered that his bag… was in the other room. 

“My bag…” Jade muttered and Sam turned to look at her. 

“Huh?” he asked not quiet understanding

“I’ve got supplies in my bag…” she said again and pointed at her duffel with her left hand. Sam nodded and walked to the other bed, and looked at her bag. “It’s not going to bite you Sammy boy… there’s a small case in the bottom of it” she said and smiled at his reluctance to dig through her stuff. 

Sam smiled at his own cowardice of looking through her bag. It was just ungentlemanly to go digging through a woman’s things, even if they’d told you to. He realized he was being foolish and moved the contents around until he found the small case he’d been told to look for. He pulled out a white box with a red cross on the cover and rolled his eyes before looking at her. 

“You carry a first aide kit in your bag?” he asked her with a teasing tone. He smiled when she gave him a ‘well duh’ look. He found the humor in his question then… out of everyone, she was the most accident prone… and oddly enough, the best at patching people up. He could only figure the expertise came with practice… even if it was on herself. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, opening the case and going through it looking for what he needed. It only took him a moment, but he found a pair of tweezers, gauze, tape, Neosporin, and even a small bottle of high proof vodka for sterilizing. “Wow… you really keep this thing well stocked you know that?” He said as he set the closed box aside and laid out all the things he needed on the bed next to him. He gently picked her hand up and set it on his lap so he could open the bottle of vodka. “This is going to hurt…” He said and gave her an apologetic look, got a firm grip on her wrist, then poured a stream of the alcohol over her cut skin. 

Jade watched as Sam examined the contents of her first aide kit and one by one pulled out what he needed. She smiled at the intense look on his face and found herself glad that he hadn’t just left her alone tonight. She couldn’t feel much in her hand as he picked it up and placed it on his lap, but she knew that the alcohol would burn regardless. She met his apologetic eyes before he poured the vodka on the wound and took a deep breath as the sting started burn in her fingers. She gave a groan of pain as the burn traveled through her hand and she held her breath as the pain welled up, then slowly died away. She let her breath out slowly, and swallowed hard with the realization that, this wasn’t the worst of it. She didn’t know how long she’d been lost in thought, but she was glad for the distraction as Sam worked on her hand.

“Alright… you’re all patched up” He said and lifted her hand up so she could see his handy work. 

“Thanks” she whispered and used her left hand to lift herself into a sitting position, bringing each of them within the other’s personal space. 

“Wasn’t all that bad either. Once I got the glass out, it looked like a few pretty clean cuts, but nothing serious.” He said and smiled at her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. 

Jade smiled as Sam tucked her hair behind her left ear and she reached up and took his hand in hers before he could pull it away. She ran her thumb over his knuckles, then began idly fidgeting with his fingers. She had so much she wanted to say, so many things she felt the need to talk about, but couldn’t manage to get the words out. She tried once to speak, but only looked as though she was a gasping fish out of water. 

Sam watched her try to speak and kept waiting for her to finally get the words out, but when she couldn’t, he figured he’d have to start the conversation. “Jade… are you sure you’re alright?” He waited for her to look up at him, but she never did. He was about to say something more when he heard her sniffle and finally she looked at him as a tear leaked from her eye and started to slide down her cheek. 

“No I’m not alright…” she said as she wiped the offensive tear from her face. “I’m sorry…” she said and let go of his hand and looked up at the ceiling. She hated that he was there to see her like this, but she was glad to not be alone. Women can be crazy like that sometimes. “God everything’s so fucked up… I’m so sorry I brought this upon you Sam. I was wrong about so many things, and I want nothing more than to have everything back the way it was. I wish I knew how to fix it all, but I can’t… It’s my fault and you shouldn’t have to deal with any of this and now with Dean and Onyx and-” 

Sam sat quietly and listened to her pour her sorrow out, hoping that maybe she’d say something he could offer advice for, but she never did. The tears had stopped, but her words came pouring out and Sam just couldn’t hear anymore. He placed his hands on either side of her face and gently kissed her. He felt her body go still and her breathing stop. He pulled away from her then, but kept his hands on either side of her face. He heard her swallow as she blinked a few times, then ran her tongue over her lips and took a deep breath. 

Jade felt Sam’s lips pull away from hers and it left her reeling. She hadn’t been expecting him to kiss her and it made her head spin. It took her a moment to find her bearings again and she had to blink to refocus her eyes. Her body was tingling and her brain was screaming at her to say something… anything, to get him to do it again. She took a deep breath before speaking, just so she’d be sure her voice was solid. 

“Okay” she whispered and looked at him. Her eyes saying what her words wouldn’t.

“Okay?” Sam made the word into an affirmative question.

Sam saw her nod, and the next thing he knew, her lips were on his, gently at first, then with more force. Slowly and without breaking the kiss, Jade shifted her weight and pulled her legs out from under her only to slide her right leg over Sam’s legs to straddle his lap. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist and hold her to him, and it was then that the little voice in the back of her head screamed at her. She broke the kiss and stood up crossing the room shaking her head and leaving Sam flabbergasted. 

“I… I can’t do this…” she muttered and stood across the room with her back to him.

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked still sitting on the bed

“What’s wrong?” she asked and turned to face him. “This is wrong Sam. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Sam just shook his head “I don’t understand why” 

“We just shouldn’t be…” she said with a sigh. “I want to” she said as she walked back to him “I know I shouldn’t want to, but I do want you Sam” she said as she ran her hand over his cheek. When he took her hand in his and kissed her palm it made her close her eyes with the tenderness of his gesture. “Sam…” she said in a pleading tone, no longer sure she knew what she wanted.

“There’s nothing wrong about this Jade. They made their choice and left us free to make ours…” he told her as he placed his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her toward him. “It’s okay” he whispered to her as he pulled her close to him. He leaned forward and rested his head on her stomach wrapping his arms around her. 

Jade felt his head on her stomach and his arms wrap around her and she closed her eyes and let her hands rest on his back holding him close to her. She knew that what he’d said was true, that technically, they had every right to do as they pleased, but it still didn’t sit right with her. 

Sam pulled his head away from her and slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up exposing her midsection to him. He looked up at her quickly and saw the relaxed longing on her face and he knew she’d seen his way of thinking. He leaned forward again and kissed her stomach lightly, testing her conviction. When she didn’t pull away from him, he repeated the action.

She felt his lips dance over her stomach and knew that she was going to shame the devil and betray her sister’s trust by giving in to her desire. She pushed his shoulders back enough to make him look up at her, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his as she crawled back onto his lap. This time though, she didn’t remain sitting, she pushed her weight into him and was rewarded when he leaned back flat on the bed, pulling her down with him. They explored each other’s mouths for what seemed like an eternity… lips, teeth and tongues clashing against each other. She broke the kiss and sat up slowly peeling her top off. The pain in her right hand pulsed as she gripped the material and tossed it aside. She slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and lifted the hem high enough to expose his stomach to her. The little voice in her head screamed at her again, but she tossed it in the darkest region of her mind and locked it away. She knew it was wrong, but tonight, he was hers and she was going to take advantage of it. She let her tongue snake out and wet her lips before she leaned down and let her lips dance over the tense muscles of his stomach. 

Sam watched with fascination as she peeled the tight tank top from her body. He had no clue how she could use her right hand that well without showing any hint of pain, but right now… he could care less. He felt her raise his shirt and was sure she’d continue the motion to pull it off his body, but then she looked at him like a cat with cream. When he felt her soft lips whisper over the skin of his stomach, he tensed his muscles reflexively and closed his eyes as her tongue laved over his skin. Sam was so distracted by what she was doing to him that he’d forgotten he still had the t-shirt on until he tried to move his arms. His hands gripped the fabric of his shirt and with a movement so subtle it went unnoticed by Jade, he slipped the material away from his torso and tossed it aside. When he felt her lips begin to play lower on his stomach, and her fingers begin to work on the waistband of his jeans, he sucked in a quick breath. 

Jade looked up at him when she felt his breath catch. Her lips went up in a wicked little half smile as her fingers worked the button on his jeans, then slowly, teasingly, she unzipped the fly on his pants. When his eyes met hers she smiled like a Cheshire cat and slowly she crawled up his body, and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then sat up before he could wrap his arms around her. 

“Relax” she whispered to him. When he tried to sit up, she pushed on his shoulders until he was lying back on the bed again. “Just relax” she repeated and started her slow crawl back down his body. 

“You’re gonna drive me insane…” he muttered and got a soft chuckle in response from her. 

“You’re not the first to tell me that” she muttered as she kissed her was back down his stomach, until her feet felt the edge of the bed nearing. She gripped the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers and slowly started to pull them down over his hips, smiling as he lifted his hips to allow her to do so. She planted both of her feet on the floor, then shifted her weight as she pulled his pants down his legs, and discarded them with their shirts. When Sam propped himself up on his elbows, she took the moment to show him her bolder side and slowly ran her hands down her own stomach and slipped her thumbs under the elastic of her waistband. Slowly, teasingly, she slid her pants over her hips, then let them fall to the ground to pool around her feet. She heard Sam swallow at the sight before him, and she smirked at his appreciation of her body and stepped to the edge of the bed. She smiled at the sight before her and took into mind that he was bigger than his brother, not by much, but there was a difference. She licked her lips and perched herself on the edge of the bed as her hand wrapped around him. She heard him inhale and lay back on the bed as she slowly moved her hand over him, then ran her tongue along the underside of his hardness. She knew she couldn’t take all of him in her mouth, so she settled for what she could manage as her tongue massaged him. 

Sam moaned as he felt her warm mouth wrap around him and her tongue began to work some kind of voodoo on him, making his vision spin. Her hand kept at work over the length she couldn’t take in and the sensations became a bit overwhelming for him making him grip his fingers into the blanket underneath him. 

“Fucking hell Jade…” he mumbled as she kept working on him “I can’t take much more of that” 

Jade looked at him then, her legs on either side of his and smiled at him. “Well then, you should do something to stop me” she said with that sultry sarcasm that most women can find when feeling playful. 

Sam smirked and narrowed his eyes at her. He sat up slowly and wrapped his hands around her upper arms and pulled her to him as he lay back down stretching her body across his in the process. He could feel the heat radiating from her body like a fire trying to consume every ounce of oxygen it could. He was amazed that her pale skin hadn’t changed it’s hue with the rise in her body temperature and he ran his hands along her arms as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I know you want me Sam…” she whispered against his ear before running her tongue along its edge. 

“MmHm” was his muffled reply as his lips grazed the skin of her neck.

“So take me” she said and gently bit down on the skin of his neck, just below the ear. She heard Sam growl low in his chest and his hands grip her shoulders as he rolled them over pinning her beneath him. “Atta boy Sammy” she whispered as she ran her legs along the outside of his. She tried shifting her hips to allow him access to her, but he kept her lower body trapped beneath his as his lips danced along the skin of her neck. 

His hands ran down her arms and when her fingers laced with his, he pulled her arms above her head and held them there with his own hands. He felt her take in a deep breath as his tongue made contact with the skin of her neck just above the shoulder. Her moan was music to his ears as he took the skin between his teeth and bit down lightly. Her quick intake of breath made him smile and as he bit down harder, he shifted his hips and pushed inside her at the same moment. 

Jade felt a complete sensory overload as he marked her and entered her in one swift moment. She felt completely at a loss for breath and tried to pull her hands down to him, but found he was much stronger than she remembered him being. His hands held hers with a conviction she’d never known and it made her whimper slightly as he started a slow rhythm. She tilted her head back into the pillows as her eyes closed and she brought her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from crying out. 

Sam watched the expression on her face, and knew it’d been a long time since she’d known any kind of tenderness in the bedroom. He kept up his slow and steady pace as her legs wrapped around his waist and she met each of his downward thrusts. He kissed along her jaw line until she looked at him again and met his lips with her own in a deep soul-searing kiss. He heard her moan into the kiss as her muscles tightened around him and her hands pulled once more on his own. He could tell she wasn’t used to not having some form of control in this, and it made him smile to know he was denying her that. 

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. It’d been ages since someone had made love to her, and she wasn’t used to it. She could feel his body begin to tense and knew he was waiting for her release before he’d let himself go. Her body began to tingle like it was charged with electricity and she could feel the core of her being begin to hum. She broke the kiss to pull more oxygen into her lungs as she felt her body begin to build up the tension. 

“Come with me love…” he whispered into her ear. 

That one phrase rang through to her soul and she knew it wasn’t going to take much more to push her over the edge of oblivion. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feelings of her body as the tension built to an overwhelming peak. 

Sam could hear her breathing quicken and felt every muscle in her body tighten in anticipation. He watched her close her eyes and moaned as her muscles tightened around him and he fought off his own release. With one last thrust he heard her cry out his name as her body flushed with the release of her orgasm. Unable to bear any more, he cried out as he fell into orgasm along with her feeling the room spin with the sweet torture of it. 

Jade gasped for breath as she came down from the euphoria of her release and was finally able to pull her hands free of Sam’s. She smiled at him as he collapsed on top of her fighting to find his own oxygen. They stayed that way for an endless span of moments before with a sigh he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back next to her. She whimpered as he moved, sad to loose the comfort of being so close to him. Once he was settled she rolled onto her stomach and placed her head on his shoulder and let her fingers dance over his stomach as his hand ran softly through her hair. 

“Thank you” she whispered as she met his gaze. It was then that she noticed the red tinge on the palm of his left hand. She narrowed her eyes and pulled his hand closer to her. “What the… are you bleeding?” she asked as she ran her left hand over the palm of his, but found nothing. 

Sam looked a bit confused as she examined his hand and couldn’t figure out why his hand would look that way… and then he remembered. He pulled his hand out of her grip and reached out for her right hand. When he saw the red of the gauze around her hand, he sat up, pulling her up with him. “Oh jeez… that’s really bleeding”

“Guess I got a little carried away with ignoring the throbbing pain huh?” she said before her face paled and her body went limp as she passed out. Alcohol, exhaustion, station, and seeing your own blood soaked bandaging can be a bit much for anyone. 

Sam just chuckled at the fact that after everything, she passed out upon seeing her bleeding hand. It only took him a few minutes to remove the old soaked gauze and wrap fresh bandaging around her hand. He pulled the sheet from under her and wrapped his arm around her as he covered them both. 

“This has been one hell of a night…” he mumbled as he breathed her in and closed his eyes as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
